Zapatillas, dos adolecentes, un cuento de hadas
by surprisinglyhmtc
Summary: “¿Soñaste alguna vez con tener un amor parecido al de un cuento de hadas¿O tener a alguien que te convierta el cuento en realidad y te haga vivir los momentos más fantásticos que alguna vez soñaste?” le preguntó Ginny a Hermione...
1. Resumen

Resumen

"¿Soñaste alguna vez con tener un amor parecido al de un cuento de hadas¿O tener a alguien que te convierta el cuento en realidad y te haga vivir los momentos más fantásticos que alguna vez soñaste?" le preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

Ginny está cayendo de nuevo en su antiguo amor, pero esta vez no está sola. Harry la acompañará y su amor será legendario, inolvidable, como un cuento hecho realidad.

Este cuento tiene mucho de romance, mucho Hr/R, pero a la vez mucho humor.

De cualquier manera, sin salirme de mi idea original H/GW... que será la idea principal del cuento. Un romance tierno, joven y que triunfará sobre buenas y malas.

Sin perder el humor obviamente, jaja.

Solo denle una oportunidad, con los resúmenes yo soy un desastre, pero los prometo que el cuento es muchísimo mejor.

"Just give it a try!"

Hmtc.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capitulo 1

N/A: Primero que nada quería darle las gracias a Náyades y a Naty por sus reviews! Les agradezco mucho, no saben lo importante que es ver que a la gente ya le interesa ver la historia. ¡Mil gracias!

Bueno, los dejo con la historia y espero que les guste. Les digo que al principio tal vez en la relación H/GW no vean mucho, pero eso es porque recién empieza, jaja. Luego, va a ser fantástica y... jaj mejor dejo de hablar, haber si se me escapa algo.

Bueno, ahora voy a explicar dos cosas claves para el cuento: van a haber capítulos vistos desde el punto de vista de Harry y desde el punto de vista de Ginny, y algunos como este en el que están los dos.

Y la segunda cosa, cuando haya comentarios entre comillas (" " ) sepan que son los pensamientos de alguno de los personajes. Que generalmente serán Harry y Ginny.

* * *

¡Ginny ven a ayudar a poner la mesa- le gritó su madre desde la cocina.

¡Voy mam�- le aseguró esta.

Ya casi a los quince años y con una figura más curva y femenina, Ginny se había empezado a cuidar a si misma...

"¡Tenía que ser hoy el único día en toda mi vida que me saliera un grano!"

Esa mañana había llegado Harry, y Ginny ya habiendo terminado con Dean; "definitivamente chocábamos demasiado, y aunque los opuestos se atraen, éramos lo suficientemente distintos para que sea una locura, aparte su mamá me llamó 'esa loca teñida' cuando lo visité este verano."; había podido darse cuenta de que Harry ya no era ese adolescente famoso con lentes, sino que había crecido convirtiéndose en un joven sumamente apuesto y cariñoso cuando se sentía así para serlo.

"En fin, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan"

Eligió muy bien la ropa sin dejar de mirarse en el espejo y fue hacia el baño e busca de sus pinturas. Llevaba puesta ropa muggle, ya que en ocasiones como una comida familiar eran mucho más cómodas que las túnicas de mago. Llevaba una musculosa negra de lycra con tiritas bien finitas, muy delicadas y unos jeans que se ajustaban a la perfección a su chiquitita figura.

"Quiero algo natural... nada muy producido, de cualquier modo es una cena familiar nada más." Pensó al revisar en busca de el corrector adecuado para su actual color de piel.

Justo entonces, Hermione, de la cual se había hecho muy amiga en el pasado año entre la ED y etc., entró en la habitación. Ella la había invitado ese mes a pasarlo con ella en la Madriguera.

¡Mione¿Me ayudarías con esto- le preguntó llamándola cariñosamente por su sobrenombre.

- Sí, obvio.- sonrió esta.

Y con esto las dos jovencitas se enfrascaron en la "difícil" tarea que era pintar a Ginny como ella quería. Hermione ya se había ocupado de ella misma.

Luego Ginny secó su pelo con un hechizo sencillo y totalmente permitido, y se dedicó a disimular el grano.

- Definitivamente los odio.- declaró después de que las dos terminaron con el. Ni se notaba que había existido un grano en su cara, de piel suave y quemada por las horas bajo el sol.

- Rarísimo que vos tengas uno.- le declaró su amiga.

- Sí¿no? Pero las cosas pasan o aparecen cuando uno menos las espera o quiere.- se rió Ginny ya contenta, "es totalmente cierto".- Bueno, mejor bajemos a ayudar, antes de que mamá nos grite de nuevo.-

- Sí, además Harry seguro que ya llegó, lo traía tu papá.- le sonrió Hermione cómplice, ya que conocía todos los secretos de Ginny.¡Ah! Pero espera, primero, el toque final.- le advirtió abriendo su ropero y sacando una remera sin estrenar.- Arriba de la tuya ponete esta. Ya se que es verano y todo, pero es de noche y hace frío y así como estás te vas a enfermar, y no querés que eso pase una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts.- y le pasó la remera, que era negra también pero de mangas largas y cuello en forma de V.- Por otro lado, eso te va a quedar perfecto. Pero basta de ropa y a ver a tu futuro...- pero se calló ante la mirada de su amiga, que obedientemente se puso la remera.

Después corrieron por las largas escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la cocina.

¡Harry- lo saludaron las dos contentas. Y Hermione se abalanzó sobre él a darle un abrazo, Ginny esperó.

¿Cómo llegaste-

- Bien, bien, gracias.- Y cuando ella lo soltó Harry fue el que saludó a Ginny, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ron y Hermione sonrieron por lo bajo al ver eso, ambos conocían muy bien lo que a estos dos les pasaba.¿Ustedes cómo están-

¡La estuvimos pasando de maravilla por aquí- en los ojos de Harry se pudo ver un asomo de tristeza, "ojalá hubiera podido estar" pensó él.

- Aunque hubiera sido mejor con vos por acá.- agregó Ginny rápido al darse cuenta de lo que él pensaba. Harry sonrió agradecido.

- Bueno chichas, Harry y Ron, hay platos en la mesa ya, solo faltan los cubiertos y los vasos ¿se podrían ocupar-

- Sí mamá.- dijo Ron apesumbrado.

-

- Así que ¿escuchaste eso cariño- le preguntó el señor Weasley a su hija.¡Harry es el capitán del equipo y hay cinco vacantes! Puedes entrar de cazadora, siempre fuiste mucho mejor en eso.-

Al finalizar el año, a Harry le habían devuelto su puesto en el equipo, y al haberse ido Angelina también, ella lo había dejado nombrado como "capitán" a él.

Puesto que Angelina no estaba, eso dejaba lugar libre para alguien en el equipo, pero no era el único caso.

También quedaban los puestos de los mellizos que habían sido desocupados al finalizar el año porque los bateadores se habían frustrado, y el de Katie Bell y Alicia Spinet que habían terminado el colegio. Tres cazadores y dos bateadores faltantes.

¡Solo Ron y Harry seguían en el equipo todavía!

- Sí, quiero intentar.- interrumpió ella. Harry la observó pensativo.

- Ginny de verdad vuelas muy bien, deberías entrar.- la animó.

Ella se sonrojó un poco, pero no iba a dejar que Harry lo note, por lo que bajó la cabeza, simulando atarse los cordones de sus zapatillas.

- Gracias, pero me falta mucha práctica igual.- le sonrió al fin.

- Eso es remediable¿qué tal si jugamos mientras estemos ac�? Empezamos mañana y no acepto un "no" como respuesta.- dijo él complacido, Ginny se rió.

- Si no me queda otra opción...- dijo con un tono fingido de aparentar estar vencida.

De pronto se escuchó un "plin" y todos tornaron a ver quién acababa de aparecerse.

¡Percy- exclamó la Sra. Weasly.¡Oh mi Dios-

¡Iré a buscar ayuda- gritó Ron saliendo de la cocina como una bala.

Percy se había desplomado en el suelo de la cocina, ensangrentado y totalmente destruido.

- Charly...- empezó a decir Percy mientras su madre lo calmaba.- Charly, él, está por llegar.-

Y efectivamente, otro "plin" resonó en la cocina dejando espacio a otro exhausto pelirrojo. Este sin heridas visibles.

- Lo atacaron con un maleficio Cruciatus y con otro Imperio de verdad muy potentes.- los informó Charly.

- Estoy bien igual Charles, gracias.- dijo este en dolor desde donde estaba.

¿Qué paso hijo- le preguntó Arthur a Charly.

- Estábamos haciendo guardia para la Orden y Moody nos avisó de un ataque de mortífagos en Londres ¡en plena calle Muggle-

¿Cuántos eran- preguntó Harry dándole una mano a la Molly para sentar a Percy en su silla.

- Como unos siete, pero peliaban más duro que una manada de cola húngaros juntos.- respiró hondo Charly.- Llegamos a atrapar a tres, el resto escaparon.-

- Eran eso y peor...- dijo Percy entre dientes que mantenía apretados por el dolor.

¡Ron- lo apuró Hermione a gritos.

- Sí, sí, acá estoy.- dijo mientras entraba corriendo.- Hay médicos en camino.-

Y eventualmente en ese minuto dos médicos entraron en la sala.

Uno observó superficialmente las heridas de Percy y luego con una mirada de compasión al pobre herido sacó su maletín y le entregó a su compañero una botella pequeña con un líquido anaranjado adentro.

- Toma- le dijo este a Percy mientras se la entregaba.- Esto debería calmarte.- Percy se lo tomó entero.- Grandes heridas, tendremos que llevarte al hospital amigo.- le dijo con confianza.

- Yo iré.- agregó Molly.

- Y yo.- dijo el Sr. Weasley.- Ron quiero que te quedes cuidando a Ginny- esta emitió un gruñido de desaprobación. "¡Como si no me podría cuidar sola después de todo lo que he pasado!".- Y esperen a los mellizos que no tardarán en llegar de su trabajo y querrán una explicación.- Luego volteándose a ver a su otro hijo.- Tu Charly creo que sabes bien que hacer y dónde encontrarlo.-

- Sí, y luego iré al hospital.- Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar a esto, desapareció con otro simple "plin".

- Ahora Molly, Arthur y Percy, por favor tomen esto, en dos minutos estarán allí- les dijo uno de los médicos entregándoles una llave y luego él y su compañero desaparecieron en un solo "plin".

- Ron, tu cierra todas las puertas y avísale a la Sra. Diaggory que están solos, ella vendrá a cuidarlos por lo menos hasta que los mellizos lleguen.- le dijo apresurada y nerviosa Molly.

El Sr. Weasly la abrazó.

¡Mam�¡ Que cierre las puertas no sirve de nada-

- Ron, haz como te pide tu madre.- Y con esto último se fueron dejando a los cuatro amigos detrás.

¡Perfecto- exclamó Ron sarcásticamente.- Lo que faltaba- y pateando su silla salió de la cocina.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió tras él.

Ginny por su parte calló a su silla y comenzó a llorar. Harry se quedó un segundo observándola y luego reaccionó el también.

- Ginny- le dijo acercándose a abrazarla.- Ginny no llores. "Es tan delicada" pensó con anhelo.

¡Me creen inútil solo por ser la más chica y mujer- se quejó.

- Ginny no es así, y de cualquier manera no sos inútil. En el último año has llegado a desarrollar hechizos muy potentes que Ron casi no pudo completar.- la trató de animar él mientras le frotaba la espalda suavemente. Pero ella siguió llorando.¿No es solo eso, no¿Qué pasa Gin-

Ginny se acurrucó tomándose los pies con las manos, y continuó llorando silenciosamente. Pero cada vez más tranquila.

- Perdón Harry.- le dijo ella secándose las lágrimas un rato después, aunque con los ojos rojos todavía.

¿Por qué- le dijo él cariñoso, haciendo que dentro de ella una sensación de calor la alegrara.

- Es solo que... ¡no sé!...gracias...- y con este último susurro ella lo abrazó.

Harry no se esperaba algo así, pero la abrazó también, deteniendo su mano en su suave cabello para peinarla. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella. Ella lo hacía sentirse querido, y alguien más que solo "el niño que vivió".

- Es solo que estoy tan preocupada, por los chicos en la Orden, por papá y mamá por mis amigos, Ron, Hermione y por vos.- empezó ella.- Creo que tengo miedo Harry...- lágrimas silenciosas volvieron a correr por su cara y Harry al soltarla pudo divisar tristeza en sus ojos... los ojos más lindos que jamás había visto... Harry se retó a si mismo, no era el minuto más adecuado para fijarse en eso... ¡pero eran tan lindos!... Y su pelo lacio y suave, de un pelirrojo tan intenso y expresivo que se hacía imposible no hipnotizarse con él...

¿Harry- le preguntó ella momentos más tarde.

¿Si Gin-

¿Me prometés una cosa?.- Harry asintió, sacándole con la mano una lágrima de la mejilla.¿Vas a cuidarte-

- Sí Ginny, sí lo voy a hacer.- le dijo él.

- Pero prométeme que antes de cualquier otra cosa vas a poner tu bienestar.-

- Ginny sabés que primero están ustedes para mí, no puedo prometerte eso.- se quejó Harry.

Ginny estaba parando de llorar ya.

- Entonces prometeme que te vas a cuidar todo lo posible.- le pidió comprendiéndolo.

- Lo prometo.- le dijo de corazón Harry mientras que pensaba, "lo haré por ti".

Ginny volvió a abrazarlo pero esta vez sonriendo.

- Vamos a ayudar a tu hermano Gin.- le ofreció Harry parándose.

- Buena idea, pero ya terminamos.- les dijo Hermione entrando a la cocina.- Y no hubo necesidad de llamar a la Sra. Diaggory, los mellizos están en camino.- dijo apuntando el reloj que mostraba dos flechas que decían: "en viaje". Y segundos después los mellizos aparecieron, y las flechas marcaron: "en casa".

* * *

N/A:

Bueno! Espero que les haya gustado, y para mañana o pasado les prometo el próximo capítulo.

Ahora, no se ilusionen, porque Harry y Ginny solo están actuando como los dos buenos amigos que son por ahora, _por ahora_... jaja, es solo que decidí que antes de que pase cualquier cosa quiero que pase algo que, bueno,... va a ser toda una linda sorpresa para Ginny... aunque mejor dejo el tema ahí, jaja, quédense con la sorpresa!

Enserio espero sus comentarios, cosas que estén mal, cosas que no les cierren, o quizas quien sabe ¿cosas que les gusten? O sugerencias, o cualquier cosa! Yo estoy totalmente abierta a los comentarios y etc., y me encantaría escuchar todo lo q piensan!

Besos y gracias por leerlo! Espero que lo sigan haciendo, porque esto solo recién empieza!

Para el próx. Capítulo: llegan los mellizos y habrá un par de explicaciones. Luego sabremos como está Percy y pasa la última semana antes de volver al colegio: los chicos juegan al quidditch, van al Callejón Diagon y reciben dos grandes sorpresas!

Hemtec!


	3. Capítulo 2

¡Pero si es el chico problemático- lo saludó George a Harry.

¿Cómo estás Harry- lo saludó Fred.

- Bien, bien. Es bueno verlos.-

- Lo mismo digo hermano.- admitió Fred dándole una leve palmada en el hombro y abriendo la heladera en busca de comida. De pronto un gesto de duda se adueñó de su cara.- Esperen un minuto, acá hay algo raro.-

- Sí, nosotros llegamos tarde hoy pero no tanto. ¿Dónde están todos¿No deberían estar comiendo a esta hora-

Hermione abrió la boca en señal de querer explicarles.

¡No, no! Esper�, yo quiero adivinar.- dijo Fred emocionado.¡Ya sé! Era el cumpleaños de alguien y salieron a comer, o el aniversario de papá y mamá y salieron a comer y los dejaron a ustedes atrás para avisarnos y después ir todos juntos.-

- No, no, eso no tiene sentido.- dijo el otro mellizo.¡Ya sé! Papá tuvo otras de esas comidas de trabajo y mamá lo acompañó.-

¡No- les gritó Hermione¿Me pueden escuchar- Y con eso se hundió en una de sus muy conocidas explicaciones...- ... entonces no tuvimos que llamarla porque ustedes llegaron.-

- Esperen, esperen, de a poco...- sentenció George.¿Tenemos que quedarnos acá a cuidar la guardería, cuando nuestro hermano más "querido" está internado en St. Mungo-

- Es ridículo.- completó Fred.

- Aunque si hay comida todavía es aceptable.-

Ginny le pegó cariñosamente a su hermano por ese comentario.

¿Todavía llevándose mal con Percy- se rió Harry mientras todos se sentaban en la mesa menos Fred que fue a buscar restos de la cena para él y George.

¿Específicamente- preguntó George.

- Sí.- contestó Fred a lo lejos.

- El hecho de que él se haya arreglado con papá no quiere decir que todo tiene que estar bien, es más, si todo volvió a la normalidad significa que las peleas con él volvieron también, porque esa es la normalidad con Percy para nosotros.-

- Estoy de acuerdo.- lo apoyó Ron.- sigue tan adicto al trabajo que es insoportable. Y para empeorar todo ahora esta frenético porque el suplente del señor Crounch no dio abasto y se fue, dejándole a él el camino libre a ser el ministro de su departamento más joven e hiperquinético jamás visto.-

Hermione y Ginny rodaron los ojos, pero Harry solo rió, la imagen era muy fácil de imaginársela viniendo de Percy Weasly.

¿Y su trabajo cómo va? Le preguntó Harry a los mellizos.

¡Excelente! Hoy tereminamos de desarrollar otro proyecto en el que venimos trabajando hace dos meses.- anunció Fred tan contento como si estuviera diciendo que se estaba por casar con la mujer de su vida.

- Y el negocio crece con rapidez, la ubicación del local es muy buena, y los clientes aún mejores.- completó George.

- Y mamá se está por enterar de dónde sacaron ustedes la plata para comenzarlo.- le agregó Ginny.

- Sí, pero ese es nuestro problema, no el de mamá. Aparte estamos por ganar el juicio ya, y eso nos dará plata suficiente como para devolverte Harry y que nos sobre de más.-

- Sí, no sabes el GRAN favor que nos hiciste dándonos esa suma, amigo.- le concretó Fred.- Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos.- agregó pomposo.

Todos rieron.

- Primero que nada no quiero la plata. Tómenla como mi regalo de navidad por unos cuantos años.- les dijo.- Igual¿qué juicio- preguntó intrigado mientras les levantaba una ceja.

¿Se acuerdan de esa plata que apostamos con Bagman en el mundial de quidditch¿La apuesta de que Krum atraparía la snitch...- a la mención de Krum, Ron se movió incómodo de su silla.- pero que no ganaría Bulgaria igual- Todos asintieron.- Bueno, nosotros ganamos esa apuesta y Bagman nunca nos pagó. Por eso este año que juntamos coraje, lo denunciamos y comenzamos el juicio en su contra. Ya sabemos que lo ganaremos porque tenemos testigos, y además es el segundo juicio que le hacen a él por apuestas no pagadas¿no Fred-

- Sí, el pobre se va a quedar sin plata cuando pague finalmente todo lo que debe.- aseguró el otro.

Todos rieron esta vez más contentos.

- Así que Harry, Angelina me contó que te dejó el puesto de capitán¿eh? Gran Responsabilidad.- le dijo Fred orgulloso de él como si fuera su hermano.

- Sí. Aunque lo quiero tengo que admitir que va a ser duro al principio: tengo que elegir a dos cazadores y dos bateadores.- le comentó Harry.

- Son tres cazadores Harry, no dos.- le corrigió Hermione.

- No, porque una es Ginny.-

Ginny ante esto se quedó perpleja.

¿Cómo- preguntó saliendo de su transe. Todos rieron otra vez.

- Eso, que tú ya conseguiste el puesto, no creo que nadie se queje ante esto ya que ya estuviste en el equipo y no eres para nada mala.- le explicó Harry.

- Bueno, gracias.- sonrió ella contenta.

- Esperen¿cuándo hablaste con Angelina de cualquier manera Fred? Digamos que ella no vive muy cerca como para que se estén haciendo visitas de vecinos o algo parecido.- le dijo Ron muy detallista. Fred se sonrojó un poco.

- Somos amigos.- mintió.- Nada más, nos vemos como amigos solo.-

- No engañás a nadie.- se rió Ginny.

¡Está bien- rió con ella Fred.- Estamos saliendo, pero nada más por ahora.- dijo de verdad él.

¿Y George¿Alguna chica vos- le preguntó Hermione.

- No. Espero a la mejor, que sé que llegará.- sonrió el otro mellizo.

¡Bueno! Mucha charla por hoy. ¡Guardería tres a la cama- gritó Fred aún colorado.

Los chicos se quejaron en chiste, porque dentro de todo estaban exhaustos así que obedecieron sin más. El día siguiente sería largo...

- Harry cielo, arriba.- lo despertó una suave voz.

- Mm...- murmuró este todavía dormido.

- Ya en media hora estará la comida querido, y los chicos te están esperando para jugar al quidditch abajo.-

Una pelirroja cabellera le rozó la cara al levantarse de su lado.

Esto debía de ser un sueño todavía... Y Ginny estaba ahí, sí... y ellos estaban juntos, y sus chicos... él les había prometido enseñarles a volar ese día y ellos estaban esperándolo...

- Te lavé la ropa Harry cielo, y llegaron dos lechuzas para ti, están abajo. Te dejaré para que te cambies.- le dijo Molly Weasley saliendo del cuarto.

Eso no era un sueño¿en qué estaba pensando¿qué le pasaba¿Desde cuando soñaba con Ginny? Y... ¡Hijos¿Él hijos con Ginny!

"Harry, fue solo un sueño..." se trató de auto- tranquilizar.

Pero algo dentro de él sabía que no había sido "solo un sueño"...

Más tarde, después de comer, los chicos decidieron salir a jugar al quidditch para que Ginny practicara un rato, antes de ir a visitar a Percy. Como era domingo, los mellizos se les unieron. Y Charly se disculpó al no poder ya que tuvo que ir a hacer guardia para la Orden.

- Bill trabaja y Charly hace guardia.- se quejó Fred, pero luego liberó una sonrisa.- Tenemos suerte de no estar haciendo guardia nosotros.-

¿Están en la Orden- les preguntó Harry asombrado.

- Está bien si decís que somos unos distraídos, descuidados, que vivimos en nuestro mundo o que solo nos importan los chistes, pero no somos tan así tampoco.- se rió George.- Sí, entramos en la Orden este año.-

- Bueno, dividámonos en equipos.- dijo Ron.

Y eso hicieron. ¡Y comenzó el juego!

Cuando pararon ya habían pasado dos horas y Ginny había demostrado no ser para nada mala.

Las chicas decidieron ir a bañarse antes de ir a visitar a Percy, y los chicos optaron por lo mismo.

Al entrar al cuarto para cambiarse Harry divisó dos cartas, y se acercó a recogerlas al acordarse de que era para él.

Una era del colegio, y la otra era de... ¡Lupin!

"Querido Harry:" empezó leyendo él. Y contento siguió. Lupin desde la muerte de Sirius se había convertido en algo parecido a un padrino sustituto. Y Harry que lo quería como uno, lo apreciaba de verdad.

"¿cómo has estado? Perdón que esta semana no te pude ir a ver, estuve muy ocupado con la Orden y una nueva misión que me encomendaron, entre otras cosas de las que ya te enterarás bastante pronto.

Ahora te escribo para informarte de algo que seguramente te sorprenderá.

Al morir Sirius, murió el último y legal 'Black'. Por lo que todas sus pertenencias y posesiones se tuvieron que repartir. Pero Sirius tuvo especial cuidado en dejar un testamento...

Por ahora te diré lo que seguro es de tu interés:

- A ti te dejó una lista de cosas enormes, entre ellas la casa en Grindmuld Place, 12 N/A: no me acuerdo como se escribía; su queridísima motocicleta que Hagrid te dará luego; pero algo que él pensaba darte cuando terminases el colegio y que seguramente tu querrás de verdad ver, que es el diario de tu madre. Sí, de Lily Evans, Harry.

- A los Weasley les dejó toda la plata que no te dejó a ti entre más.

- Y a Hermione una inmensa biblioteca que poseía con algunas cosas más.

Pero eso más que nada supongo que te interesará.

Si querés ver precisamente todo lo que te dejó, tenés la lista en Gringgots, donde no te preocupes que no cometerán ningún error. Esos duendes... Bueno¡ah, sí! El diario de Lils también está ahí.

A Hermione y los Weasley les mandé una carta también así que para ahora ya deben de saber.

Aparte, me enteré de que estás en la Madriguera. ¡Y me alegro por ti! Espero que estés disfrutando de verdad Harry. Y te deseo lo mejor en esta última semana de vacaciones. Y aprovecha la comida de Molly por mí.

Nos veremos pronto, no lo dudes.

Remus."

Harry releyó la carta incrédulo.

¡Se había olvidado completamente de eso! Y reprendiéndose mentalmente a si mismo por ser tan descuidado, solo podía pensar en una cosa: el diario de su madre.

Ya las semanas que había pasado solo en Privet Drive (menos cuando Lupin iba a visitarlo para horror de los muggles) había tenido bastante tiempo para pensar y repesar lo que había sucedido con Sirius y en su futuro predestinado hace muchos años. Y había llegado a un solo, lógico, pensamiento:

"Entristeciéndome no traeré a Sirius conmigo, ni tampoco voy a llegar a nada. Por eso voy a entrenarme, y el día que este listo lo vengaré, vengaré a Sirius y a mis padres. De hecho, ese día sé que va a llegar quiera o no, el día que me tenga que enfrentar con Voldemort, y no voy a darle el triunfo ni mucho menos sin haber peliado. Me entrenaré como loco. Y los vengaré."

Luego levantó la carta de Hogwarts y leyó la típica carta de principios de curso, con su lista de útiles y libros que necesitaría para su sexto y penúltimo año en el colegio.

Ron al verlo le informó:

- Mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon, tu sabes, a comprar todo lo que necesitemos.- le dijo, y al dar vuelta la vista vio la carta de Lupin.- Oh.- suspiró.¿Ya te enteraste de lo de Sirius-

- Sí.- le dijo Harry apenado, aunque al acordarse del diario sonrió.

- Un buen amigo Sirius, nos dejó muchísimo, no debería haberlo hecho. Igual, papá y mamá darán la mitad de eso a la Orden. De cualquier manera nos quedará muchísimo dinero. La familia Black era una de las más ricas de Gran Bretaña.- le aseguró Ron.

Y Harry asentió, ya lo sabía. Como también sabía que la mayoría de sus integrantes pertenecieron al lado oscuro y reverenciaban a los brujos de sangre pura, como lo eran los Black en si. Sirius por suerte, había sido totalmente distinto...

La visita a Percy fue muy pesada. Los mellizos se la pasaron discutiendo con él acerca de unos calderos de fondo delgado que eran la nueva sensación en bromas para regalarle a alguien para su cumpleaños, alguien no muy querido por supuesto.

¡Pero si te debemos la idea! Eres un genio.-

- Sí, te daremos uno¡son grandiosos- le aseguraban una y otra vez bajo la carcajada de todos hacia Percy que se enfadaba cada vez más. Aunque para alivio de Molly estaba en excelente estado.

Para Molly...

¡Lamentable que por lo menos no lo hayan callado acerca del trabajo- se quejó Ron al volver a la Madriguera.

Esa noche todos se quedaron hasta tarde despiertos jugando con el Sr. Weasley un campeonato de ajedrez mágico, ganado como de costumbre por su hijo menor, Ron.

A la mañana siguiente todos partieron hacia el Callejón: los mellizos a atender su tienda, Bill a su trabajo, y la Sra. Weasley y los chicos a comprar lo necesario para ese año de colegio.

Ya para el mediodía al haber terminado con todo (hasta Ron que se había comprado una túnica de gala nueva, a promesa cumplida de los mellizos a Harry), y llegaron al acuerdo de separarse de Molly, y encontrársela más tarde, a las seis y media, en "Sortilegios Weasley".

- Bueno¿y a dónde quiren ir ahora- preguntó Ron.

- Vamos a comer algo¿tienen ganas- les preguntó Ginny.- Muero de hambre.-

- Claro, y después al terminar pasamos por el banco, que quiero retirar algo.- dijo refiriéndose al diario, aunque no les había contado nada todavía. Y él y Ginny se adelantaron dejando a sus amigos más atrás.

- Quiero ver a esos dos juntos, o dentro de poco me voy a volver loco.- aseguró Ron sonriente, refiriéndose a su mejor amigo y hermana.

¿Esta vez no vas a actuar como el hermano celoso- rió Hermione acordándose de las reacciones de Ron ante los distintos novios de su hermana menor.

¡No¡Es Harry! Ella se merece a alguien como él. Ahora... Si Harry le llegara a hacer algo yo juro que...-

- Sí, sí, creo que entendí.- dijo Hermione soltando una larga risa. Le encantaba ver a Ron actuar como el hermano más grande, él tenía ese dejo de hombre clásico que le fascinaba.- Me parece bien.-

¿Y vos eh... cómo vas con Krum- le preguntó nervioso, muy nervioso.

- Em... somos amigos, nada más.- se sonrojó ella.- No me gustaba mantener una relación a distancia a esta edad y él lo entendió.- agregó.

Y el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio, los dos rojos y en su mundo, en sus pensamientos. Hasta que llegaron con Harry y Ginny...

¿Pasa algo- preguntó su amigo curioso e inocente al ver sus caras sonrojadas.

¡No me digan que me perdí algo- exclamó Ginny con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

¿Qué va a pasar- se hizo la tonta Hermione recibiendo miradas obvias de los dos. Mientras Ron permanecía impresionantemente callado. Los chicos ante esto decidieron dejar el tema.

Comieron muy bien y luego ya todos mucho mejor se dirigieron a Gringgots donde Harry sacó un paquete junto con una nota que disimuladamente metió con cuidado con el resto de sus cosas. Después fueron a dar vueltas y buscar cosas interesantes.

Para cuando se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley al finalizar el día, Ron ya había recuperado su humor de costumbre.

Esa semana pasó sin ninguna gran novedad para los chicos: muchas prácticas de quidditch y empacar para el colegio que cada vez se aproximaba más.

Harry no había tocado el diario todavía.

Con la práctica Ginny resultó ser de verdad una cazadora alucinante, cosa que no dejó ninguna sorpresa en Harry, que se lo esperaba. Era sumamente ágil e ingeniosa para llegar al arco, sin olvidarse de su impresionante y milagrosa puntería.

En fin, Harry pasó una última semana de maravilla, como le dijo Lupin, en la Madriguera, y sin otro incidente por suerte. Y el día anterior a su partida se fue a dormir totalmente feliz y con la alegría de volver a su "casa nuevamente" en mente...

"Pero, esto es muy semejante a una casa de todas formas también..." pensó en la Madriguera mientras reprimía un bostezo en su cómoda cama.

N/A: bueno! Ojalá les haya gustado! A mí en especial sí, aunque tuve que resumir un poco al final, sino se hacía muy largo! Jaja...

Mil gracias a los Reviews nuevos! Que suerte que les haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado de la misma manera.

Igual sigo esperando críticas, comentarios, lo que sea, estoy abierta para recibirlo!

Gracias a: Ginny Potter W, a Violet Potter, a Jan black y a Ine (jaja este lo voy a seguir quedate tranquila)… este capítulo es para ustedes!

Ahora, para el próximo capítulo¿Harry verá el diario? Y ¿qué dirá adentro?... Reencuentro con amigos! Sorpresas para los chicos, (todavía tengo una para Ginny pendiente... quien sabe, tal vez est�!), un personaje nuevo (que quiero mucho!), la llegada al colegio y un cumpleaños más tarde!...

No me voy a tardar mucho, como lo hice con este.

Muchas gracias por leerlo!

Hemtec.


	4. Nota de autor! Perdon!

Gente:

Bueno, esto lo escribo solo para que sepan, mañana a la mañana me voy al campo de una amiga y no vuelvo hasta el domingo, pero espero de verdad que me entiendan!

Igual, como regalo por tardarme hasta ese día para actualizar vamos a hacer un trato: ustedes no dejan de leer esto (jeje) y yo entre el lunes y martes pongo dos capítulos y no me vuelvo a tardar tanto. ¿Trato¿Sí¡Perfecto! Entonces, disfruten su semana que yo me tengo que ir a preparar el bolso y a dormir (todavía no puedo creer salir a las nueve de la mañana!)... Es una fiaca salir a esa hora por un viaje de cinco horas, yo tengo un GRAN problema para dormirme en los autos verán... jaja pero bueno...

Suerte! Y muchas gracias por entender!

Hemtec


	5. Capítulo 3

Capitulo tres

A/N: bueno, gracias por la espera! Y perdonen enserio... es que estoy pasando por algunos problemas con una mudanza y mi ahora ex novio...Y bueno, eso me mantuvo bastante distanciada... de cualquier manera no se pueden quejar porque este capitulo es larguísimo!

Gracias por todos los reviews! Mas tarde se los contesto a todos, lo prometo! Jaja

Ahora a leer! Disfruten!

Hemtec

¡Vamos rápido chicos¡Rápido- los apresuró la Sra. Weasley a Harry y Ron cuando cruzaban la barrera.

- Sí, adiós mam�, Fred, George, Charly.- se despidió Ron mientras corría hacia el tren que estaba por partir.

- Adiós Sra. Weasley ¡gracias por dejarme quedarme en su casa- se despidió Harry.- Adiós Fred, George, Charly.- y corrió atrás de Ron.

¡Fue un placer cariño- le escuchó contestar.

- Adiós Harry ¡Buen año- le gritó Charly.

- Y cuida de Ginny.- agregó entre risas de su gemelo Fred.

Ya adentro los cuatro amigos buscaron algún lugar para sentarse.

¡Ey�¡Harry, Hermione-

¡Ginny¡Ron! Por acá.- les gritaron torpemente dos chicos desde un compartimiento que acababan de pasar.

¡Luna- la saludó Ginny contenta mientras la abrazaba. Después se dio vuelta a saludar al otro chico.¡Neville¿Cómo están-

- Bien, por suerte ¿ustedes? Pasen por acá somos solo dos y es lo bastante grande para seis.- y sin dudarlo los cuatro amigos pasaron.

Cuando estuvieron ya sentados y más tranquilos, Harry, se dio cuenta de algunos cambios en sus amigos.

¿Qué les pasó- preguntó con un poco de brusquedad. Al darse cuenta agregó- se ven cambiados... Neville estás alto y flaco. Y Luna estás solo... cambiada.- explicó sin mucha palabra.

Era verdad.

Neville que solía ser levemente regordete estaba flaquísimo y unos cuantos milímetros más eran suyos.

Y Luna estaba simplemente ¡Espléndida!... Llevaba su rubio cabello recogido en un elegante rodete y no había olvidado el natural maquillaje. Estaba flaca y bueno... bella.

Ella rió.

- Bueno, pasaron unos largos dos meses Harry, la gente de nuestra edad crece y cambia.- se rió, dejando lugar a lo obvio.- Cuéntenos de sus vacaciones, porque yo ya me cansé de contar las mías.-

Y así comenzó una charla que se extendió por unas buenas dos horas.

De pronto se escuchó un estallido a lo lejos, seguido por algunos gritos.

- Doy mi cabeza a que ese es Malfoy.- juró Harry.- Uno acompáñeme, el resto se queda acá.- les ordenó.

Ginny, la primera en reaccionar, sacó la varita y lo siguió por el pasillo.

¡Miren quién nos vino a acompañar- se escuchó una melosa voz.¡Es un honor! El valiente Potter y su fiel novia pelirroja.- dijo Malfoy.

- No juegues con nosotros Malfoy, y menos con Ginny. Si yo té molesto es conmigo el problema, no ella.- le advirtió Harry, ganando tiempo para inspeccionar la situación: Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban parados sin dejar pasar a unos chicos claramente de primero y amenazándolos con las varitas en alto.¿No te conformas con molestar a los de tu edad Malfoy o es que no puedes con ellos- le preguntó con asco.

- No creo que sea así Potter.- dijo con gracia que se le terminaría pronto.- Y trato a tu noviecita como quiero.- agregó despectivo.

¡Samposampra- gritó Ginny perdiendo todo control hacia Malfoy, quien cayó al piso en un ataque de risa incontrolable.

¡Expelliarmus- le apuntó Harry a Goyle mientras este salía volando metros más lejos. Ginny aprovechó a sacar a los menores de ahí.¡Rinesorpia- le apuntó luego a Goyle.

Este quedó tumbado en el suelo al lado de Malfoy con una cabeza que por cada minuto que pasaba se achicaba más a medida que su cuerpo engordaba en proporciones apresuradas.

Después de chequear de que los tres hayan recibido su merecido, corrió a alcanzar a Ginny y los pequeños.

¿Están bien¿Ginny- preguntó alcanzándolos.

- Sí ¡Eso fue increíble señor- lo apremió emocionado el más chiquito de todos, y al parecer el único capaz de articular palabras.

- Eh gracias, llamame Harry ¿y vos sos...- le preguntó.

- Yo soy Calvin.- le contestó contento, y luego se volteó hacia Ginny con cara confundida.¿Es ella tu novia-

Los dos adolescentes rieron ante esto.

- No, no. Ella es mi amiga, Ginny Weasley.- le dijo Harry al tiempo que llegaban al compartimiento de los pequeños.- Bueno Calvin ¡nos vemos- lo despidió Harry con una buena sonrisa en la cara.

- Sí, eso espero, y gracias Harry.- dijo él entrando.

Harry y Ginny siguieron caminando.

"Simpático el chiquitín" sonrió este con gesto satisfecho. "Hubiera sido lindo tener hermanos..."

"¡Es tan lindo!" pensó Ginny mirando a Harry con añoranza. "Y hasta le gustan los chicos. No hay nada mejor que alguien que pueda tratar de igual manera a un chico que a una persona de su edad y disfrutarlo también."

- Ah ¿Ginny- la sacó Harry de su pensamiento.

¿Sí-

- Que buen hechizo el que usaste contra Malfoy. ¿De dónde lo sacaste? Porque ese no lo enseñé yo en la ED, estoy seguro.-

- Ah.- se sonrojó ella.- Lo aprendí de un libro que saqué prestado de allí.-

- Vas a tener que enseñármelo.- le pidió.¿Vos viste la cara de pánico que puso al caer al piso¡Eso vale oro!.- rieron los dos juntos.- Enserio, me impresiona lo poderosa que puedes ser.- le aseguró seriamente.

Ginny ante esto solo sonrió.

Al entrar a su compartimiento, los chicos relataron lo ocurrido y luego Ron y Hermione salieron a hacer su guardia de prefectos por el tren. Seguidos por Luna, que había sido nombrada prefecta este año.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila: entre golosinas del carrito, ajedrez y snap explosivo (que deliberadamente terminaba quemando las cejas de Neville). Solo fue interrumpida por la llegada de los tres prefectos:

¡Tendrían que haber visto sus caras¡Los tuvo que ayudar Madam Pomfrey porque nadie podía-

- Especialmente a Goyle.¿Qué le hicieron¡Parecía un rinoceronte gigante cuando llegamos! Bueno, nunca estuvo muy lejos ¡pero da igual- contaban entre risas como habían encontrado a los tres "misteriosamente heridos".

Aunque finalmente llegaron al colegio.

- Es lindo estar acá devuelta.- suspiró Ginny mientras a lo lejos saludaban a Hagrid que en ese minuto lidiaba, para gracia de los chicos, con un muy exitado Calvin.

"De verdad es linda" pensó Harry observándola. "¡Harry Potter! Dejá de decir esas cosas de la hermana de tu mejor amigo." Se retó a sí mismo, aunque dentro de él, muy adentro, algo le dijo que ella era más que eso.

Los seis amigos tras salir de la multitud de gente amontonada en la salida del expreso, se subieron a una carroza para que los lleve a Hogwarts.

¡Oh no- exclamó Luna mirando por la ventana.- Empezó a llover.- se quejó.¡Nos vamos a empapar-

- Es poco el camino que hay que recorrer, no se van a mojar tanto.- le dijo Ron a las preocupadas brujas.

¡Esperen!.- dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa.¿Somos brujas, no? Hermione tú seguro que sabes algún hechizo.-

- Sí, una vez hice uno para que Harry pudiera ver con los anteojos en un partido de quidditch bajo lluvia.- dijo pensativa.- Seguro que funciona.-

Pero lamentablemente no fue así. Y tuvieron que correr escaleras arriba con la lluvia pegándoles con fuerza.

Cuando entraron al castillo todos temblaban mojados.

Harry revisó con la mirada el grupo de amigos, "de verdad es bueno tenerlos" sonrió al ver como Ron discutía con Hermione como realizar un hechizo para secarse, y Luna y Neville rodaban los ojos. "Esos dos nunca se cansan¿eh?" se dijo. Luego buscó a Ginny. Y la encontró temblando a su lado.

Ginny volteó la cabeza justo en el minuto que Harry fijaba su mirada sobre ella. El pelo mojado le caía sobre la cara, y a pesar de estar divertida por la situación, temblaba notablemente. "¿Por qué se habrá quedado mirándome?" Se preguntó observándolo ella también, aunque de todos modos sonreía.

El sonrió devuelta, pero... "¡Vamos Harry¡ Reaccioná" se auto- reprimió, cosa que se estaba haciendo muy común en él... Y sacudiendo la cabeza en signo de enojo consigo mismo por haberse olvidado de algo, se quitó el sweater gris.

- Toma Gin, estás de verdad helada.- le dijo dándoselo. Ella sonrió agradecida..

"¡Harry me dio su sweater¡Tengo su sweater!" mentalmente saltaba de alegría.

- Gracias.- le dijo. "¡Tonta¡Tonta¿Solo 'Gracias'?...¡Vamos Ginny!" se animó a sí misma. "Tu puedes mejor que eso."- Aunque tú no estás mejor que yo.- apuntó. "Bueno, eso fue un progreso. No lo mejor, pero un progreso."

Harry que también tenía frío, solo hizo un gesto de la cabeza y hombros como diciendo "Estoy bien, tranquila". Ginny agradecida siguió sonriéndole.

Fue un minuto mágico, sus dos miradas se cruzaron, él pudo apreciar sus acaramelados ojos; y ella los suyos, tan expresivos, tan profundos, tan transparentes...

¡Ey¿Ustedes vienen a comer o se van a quedar ahí parados esperando a llamar más la atención- les preguntó Ron, aparentemente entretenido con la escena.

Y no era el único: varias cabezas que se encaminaban al comedor giraban para ver aquella escena.

Ginny bajó la cabeza avergonzada. "Muy bien Ginny Weasley ¡volviste a mostrar tus sentimientos hacia Harry¿Cuándo vas a aprender que él solo te quiere como amiga?" Y tristemente siguió a su hermano.

Harry envés solo se quedó ahí, parado, confundido. "¿Qué me está pasando?"

- No es muy difícil Harry.- le dio una pista Hermione.- Pero solo que con ella ten más cuidado que con Cho. Ella te quiere de verdad.- Y agarrándolo de la mano lo guió hacia el comedor.

Harry confuso se dejó llevar.

¿Me había preguntado eso en voz alta- la cuestionó.

- No, pero tu cara dejaba lugar a lo obvio.- le sonrió.- Igual, volviendo al tema¿la querés mucho-

¿A quién- preguntó él realmente confundido.

¡A Ginny, duh-

¡Oh, vamos Harry¿Me vas a decir que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa- su cara hizo sentir a Harry como un verdadero idiota.

- Hermione, vos sabés que si fuera así, vos y Ron lo sabrían, quiero decir... ustedes son como mis hermanos: conocen todo sobre mí.-

- Entonces Harry, creo que necesitas pensar bastante porque por Ginny sentís más que "amistad".-

¡Pero es la hermana de mi mejor amigo- se quejó haciendo que bastantes caras curiosas igualmente amontonadas en la puerta del Gran Salón se dieran vuelta. Hermione resopló molesta.

¿Qué no tienen mejores cosas que andar metiéndose en la vida de otros? Ocúpense de la suya.- les dijo de malhumor, omitiendo la cara de diversión de su "hermano".- Harry ponte serio.- lo retó, aunque siguió sonriendo- Ron piensa igual que yo, es más, piensa juntarlos él si no haces algo antes Harry.-

¿Qué-

- Sí, con Neville, Luna y él, llegamos a un par de ideas como meterlos en el bosque y poner ese hechizo para que no encuentren la salida por un rato (pero nos acordamos de que vos nos lo habías enseñado en la ED, por lo tanto sabías el contra hechizo), o también ahogar a Ginny en el lago y que vos estés cerca para rescatarla, o...- pero decidió que era mejor callarse ante la cara de Harry.

¡Que ni se les ocurra- le advirtió.

¡Ves! Des eso hablo Harry. ¿Ves cómo la cuidás¿la manera en que la querés? Eso, Harry, es amar a alguien. Y creeme, alguien como Ginny es algo muy especial.-

- Pero y Ron...-

- Creo que ya habías entendido esa parte, Ron está feliz de que vos la quisieras así.-

Harry ante esto no supo qué contestar así que se digno a sonreírle.

¿De verdad amaba a Ginny? Hermione nunca se equivocaba. Además Ginny era tan...

¡Ustedes dos, Harry, Hermione- les gritó Ginny desde la mesa ya. Los tres amigos los esperaban allí (Luna ya estaba en su mesa).

Su sonrisa al verla se ensanchó: era tan única, tan especial... era... Ginny.

¡Vamos! El sombrero ya va a cantar. ¡Muero de hambre- comentó Ron.

En ese minuto, como dijo el joven pelirrojo, el sombrero comenzó su canción.

Cuando finalizó todos aplaudieron entusiastas y Mc. Gonagall desenrolló su pergamino.

- Den, Calvin.- llamó.

- Harry.- le susurró Ginny.- Mira, es el chico que nos agradeció hoy.-

Y así era, el pequeñín caminaba hacia el sombrero que solo bastó que se lo ponga para que exclamara: "¡Gryffindor!", y él corriera hacia su respectiva mesa.

¡Ey Calvin! Ven para acá.- le gritó Harry entre aplausos.

Calvin al verlo obedeció contento y se sentó frente a Ginny y a su lado.

- Estaba nervioso, a mis papás no les va a agradar nada esto.- les dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

¿Por qué- le preguntó Ginny dándose cuenta de la obvia respuesta.

- Ellos fueron los dos de Raevenclaw, al igual que mis cuatro abuelos, y querían que y lo sea también.-

Ginny suspiró aliviada. "Por un minuto pensé que iba a decir que habían sido de Slytherin. Gran problema hubiera sido ese." Luego lo abrazó en gesto de apoyo.

- Pero no es para tanto Calvin. Raevenclaw se lleva muy bien con Gryffindor, y seguro que lo van a entender¿o no Harry-

- Seguro que sí.- la apremió el otro con la mirada al mismo tiempo que le daba al chico una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

¿Ustedes creen- preguntó él.

- Cien por ciento.- le contestó Harry riendo de la cara de alivio de Calvin, que sonreía complacido.

- Yo siempre quise entrar en Gryffindor.- decía el pequeño emocionado ahora que se había sacado un peso de encima.

¡Harry- le gritó Colin Creeve cabezas hacia la izquierda, al tiempo que la mesa de Hufelpuff estallaba en aplausos por la última niña a nombrar.¡Harry por aquí- y sin más y para variar le sacó una foto.

¿Cuándo va a dejar de hacer eso- preguntó molesto.

- Nunca. ¿Pero saben la buena parte- preguntó Ginny.- Que lo hicieron prefecto, y eso nos facilita encontrarnos con la ED, ya que tenemos a más prefectos de nuestro lado que del otro.-

- Eso es bueno.- aseguró Ron observando a Calvin que se había quedado colgado mirando a Colin.

- Parece pesado ¿no crees- comentó Calvin.

¡Creeme que lo es- lo soportó Harry; el chiquito ya le empezaba a caer muy bien.

Después de una larga y satisfactoria cena, los cinco amigos y Calvin se despidieron de Luna que los saludó desde donde estaba con sus amigas de Raevenclaw, y subieron a la sala común.

- Hogar, dulce hogar.- bostezó Harry.- Ya vas a empezar a quererlo Calvin, vas a ver.- le aseguró, y luego pasándole una mano por el cuello al ya renombrado cariñosamente "Enano", agregó-Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto. Hasta mañana a todos.-

¡Hasta mañana- repitió para los demás tambiénel Enanomientras se dejaba llevar.

- Es tierno¿no creen- dijo Ginny observando la escena.

- Sí, y además es gracioso y le gustan los Chudley Cannons.- agregó su hermano.

Ginny chasqueó la lengua y algo como "¡hombres!" se escuchó tras ella mientras con Hermione subían las escaleras a los cuartos de chicas.

¡Espera- se volteó Neville para encontrarse con Ron.¡No vimos quién era el profesor de DCAO-

¿Será porque no había...- lo ayudó Ron riéndose.

¡Ah! Seguro.- dijo él y soltó un largo bostezo.- Lo sabremos mañana ¿vienes-

Y juntos subieron tras Harry y Calvin.


	6. les prometo

Mi queridísima gente:

Les cuento que mañana actualizo.

Sí, sí, pasó mucho tiempo, lo sé. Y la verdad me pasó de todo: corte con mi novio, me mude de casa, no tenía Internet, y cuando me lo pusieron se me rompió la computadora. Y mañana me la devuelven después de más de un mes.

Pero no se desesperen, tengo hasta el quinto capitulo. Aunque vamos de a poco, jeje… mañana el cuarto…

Perdonen la espera.

Los quiero mucho,

HMTC.


	7. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4

N/A: como prometido, acá está el cuarto. La verdad les debo mil disculpas, pero eso no soluciona nada, así que mejor los dejo directamente con el capítulo.

Solo una cosa antes: muchísimas gracias a todos los que me escribieron reviews! Me hizo tan feliz ver todos los que me habían llegado cuando prendí esta computadora finalmente! Les debo una.

Gracias nuevamente, y espero que este capítulo recompense el tiempo que me tarde. Nunca más va a pasar (eso espero yo también).

Hmtc.

Buenos... - pero se cortó al tener que reprimir un bostezo con la mano.

Mm... me parece que alguien tiene sueño ¿a ti no Gin?- rió Harry al ver entrar a Hermione.

Y no es la única.- apuntó este cuando vio a Ron que perezosamente seguía a su soñolienta amiga. Los ojos se le cerraban y vagamente se mantenía parado.

¿Por qué será que _los dos_ están cansados?- empezó Ginny.

¿Alguien estuvo haciendo de las suyas anoche?- agregó Harry divertido.

¡Que habrá sido!- exclamó Ginny riendo por lo bajo.

¡Uy ni quieren saber!- les siguió el juego Hermione.- ¡No podíamos sacarnos las manos de encima! ¡Y él estuvo brillante! Hasta sintió que hacía tanto calor que decidió darme una mano con eso, y se ofreció a sacarme la remera, pero yo ahí dije... -

¡Esta bien! Basta.- le gritó Harry para evitar que siga.- Fue suficiente por hoy. Ustedes ganan. Aunque sé que hay algo y no lo nieguen.-

Ron y Hermione sonrieron, era imposible discutir con él. Ginny solo rió.

¡Pf!- de pronto escupió Ron. Todos lo miraron extrañados. Este mantenía la mano alzada y la boca enormemente abierta.

¿Qué pasa amigo? No actuabas así desde que Fleur estaba cerca.- se rió, pero solo.

Las dos chicas estaban igual de perplejas que Ron.

Harry, mirá.- le dijo Hermione apuntando a la mesa de profesores.

Y no era para menos.

Chicos, ¿vieron? ¡Lupin está devuelta!- un alumno de Gryffindor un año más chico comentó.

Y no estaba solo. Tonks a su lado sonreía y saludaba a los cuatro amigos desde la mesa. Ginny como siempre más rápida salió a su encuentro.

¡Ginny!- la recibió con un abrazo Tonks.- ¡Hermione!- y la abrazó a ella también.- ¡Harry, Ron! ¡Cómo están todos?-

Lupin abrazó a los dos chicos.

¡Bien! ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos por acá?- les preguntó Ron. Lupin rió, sacando unas cuantas sonrisas. Lupin era un hombre de justas palabras y medidas sonrisas. Pero cuando reía, emanaba una alegría fuera de sí.

Acá señores les presento al terror hecho persona: su nueva profesora de DCAO. Y me presento yo también, su peor pesadilla, su profesor de Pociones.- anunció él feliz.

Todos celebraron con ganas.

Pero ¡esperen! Eso significa que... -

¡Que no tenemos más pociones con Snape!- celebró Ginny.- No lo vemos más.-

Verlo, lo van a ver. Pero no en Pociones.- les contó Tonks.- Él está ayudando a Dumbledor con algunos asuntos, y renunció a su cargo ya que la Orden lo está manteniendo realmente ocupado.-

¡Bueno, pero eso no importa! Lo vemos muchísimo menos de cualquier manera.- suspiró Ron con una cara que expresaba tanto o más que si le hubieran avisado que tenía un año completamente fuera de tareas.

¿Por qué no llegaron ayer?- preguntó Hermione curiosa.- ¿La Orden?-

Sí, un trabajo de ella. Últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo. Venir a Hogwarts fue una muy buena idea. Después de todo podremos descansar.-

Todos rieron.

¡Ay no! Miren la hora.- exclamó Hermione.

Tengo cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.- se acordó Ginny, y salió corriendo.- ¡los veo más tarde!-

¡Y nosotros adivinación!- gritó Harry agarrando por la manga a su amigo pelirrojo.

Y salieron corriendo a la punta más alta y alejada del Comedor.

Bien... – se auto- premió Ron entre bocanadas de aire.- Llegamos.-

Sí, y puntuales.- alcanzó a agregar Harry igualmente cansado.

De verdad Harry tenemos que hacer un cambio en esto.-

Sí, estoy cansado de tener que correr cada vez que tenemos Adivinación.-

Tenemos que elegir, va a ser difícil, pero hay que hacerlo.- dijo adoptando un fingido aire melancólico.- Uno: dejar nuestra hora de descanso y diversión, "Adivinación", que a pesar de los muchos disgustos sobre tu muerte, es lo mejor que hay para dormir una buena hora. O dos: proponernos llegar más temprano, total a fin de cuentas el tiempo que nos tardamos despertándonos más temprano, lo dormimos acá.-

Los dos amigos se miraron sonriendo con complicidad mientras subían las escaleras hacia la clase.

¡Llegar más temprano!-

Y sentándose Harry agregó...

Ahora que ya decidimos apostemos.-

¿Qué?-

¿Cómo predicará mi muerte este año? Yo digo que con la bola de cristal. Y cuantas veces lo hará... Mm... El año pasado fueron ciento cuarenta y seis veces, este para mí van a ser ciento treinta y cinco. ¿Qué decís?-

No sé maestro, pero... – Y tragando fuerte apuntó a las espaldas de Harry.- Pero te escuchó.-

La Profesora Treawley lo habìa escuchado, y habìa escuchado todo.

Sr. Potter como puedo ver se encuentra transitando otra vez por las confusas olas de nubes de Neptuno.-

Harry resopló con fuerza, y Ron tuvo que taparse la boca para contener la risa.

Parvati y Lanvender cuchichiaban rápidamente. Y Neville, Seamos, y Dean, pretendían tener mucho interés en el último comentario, pues sus caras aparentaban esto.

¿Y?- Harry preguntó.

Y estás preocupado, cansado y triste.-

Perdón, pero se equivoca. Hace mucho que no estaba tan feliz, dormí muy bien anoche, y mis preocupaciones estoy tratando de dejarlas de lado por lo menos por un tiempo.- él sonrió mientras ella giraba a hablar con Dean, profundamente ofendida.

Ginny.- Harry la saludó mientras ella se sentaba frente a él con un par de compañeras.

Hola Harry, ¿cómo estuvo la mañana?- le sonrió contenta.

Bien, un poco aburrida, pero bien. Aunque no me va a durar mucho porque ahora después de comer tengo Pociones y…-

Harry es con Lupin.- le recordó ella.

¡Cierto! Me olvidé.- la sonrisa a él le llegaba de oreja a oreja.- De cualquier manera, el jueves son las pruebas para el equipo y necesito que estés ahí para que elijamos a dos cazadores y dos bateadores. Tiene que estar todo el equipo. Eso sería: vos, Ron y yo.- contó con los dedos de una mano, muy preocupado.

Tranquilo Harry, vamos a encontrar a las personas perfectas. Vas a ver.- lo trató de reanimar.

Eso espero…-

Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué va a pasar con DA?-

Quiero arreglar una reunión. ¿Qué te parece?-

Perfecto, habría que fijar un día después. ¿Seguirá cada uno teniendo su galeon…?-

Esa noche después de ver como Calvin le daba un buen partido de ajedrez a Ron ("ese chico muestra todos los pasos para un futuro campeón de ajedrez, casi le gana a Ron" pensó Ginny), Harry decidió irse a dormir. Pero algo lo retuvo.

Ahí en su baúl abierto un paquete de Gringgots sobresaltaba sobre sus pertenencias.

Harry se acercó lentamente, lo agarró, y metiéndose en la cama lo observó por largo rato.

"Es ahora o nunca Harry. No tenes por qué tener miedo.

¿Aparte es lo que vos querías no?

Pero el miedo es algo difícil de controlar.

Sí, difícil pero no imposible."

Así que auto- contradiciéndose finalmente agarró el paquete y rompió el envoltorio.

De él cayó un pequeño librito, grueso, pero de largo no tenía más de veinte centímetros. Era de peluche negro con una gran letra "L" en blanco. Harry no esperó más, y abrió el libro. La intriga lo estaba matando.

La primera hoja escrita en rojo, mostraba una letra totalmente cursiva y perfecta.

"Querido diario:

Soy Lily, tengo once años y este es mi primer día en Hogwarts. Hoy nos sortearon, y a mí me tocó Gryffindor. Me pregunto por qué… Pero el sombrero debe tener sus razones.

Hoy en el tren conocí a una chica muy simpática, su nombre era Brenda.

Por suerte ella también quedó en Gryffindor, y está ahora durmiendo en la cama de al lado. Es morocha, y tiene unos ojos claros muy lindos, que a mamá le van a encantar.

Pero no somos las únicas acá. También está CATIE. Ella es rubia con algo de mi pelirrojo también (pobre). A ella se la veía media triste, pero igual me cayó bien. Me parece que extrañaba a su familia, yo también la extraño.

Espero hacerme amigas para llevarlas a casa y que conozcan a Petunia. Yo sé que ella está enojada conmigo, pero la quiero mucho igual, y se nos va a pasar. Como dice mamá, es solo una pelea de hermanas más. ¡Eso espero! A mamá y a papá los extraño mucho, espero que me escriban pronto. Yo les voy a escribir.

Lily Evans."

Harry lo releyó, y luego se quedó pensando.

Sonaba tan inocente, tan tierna su mamá.

"Me pregunto la diferencia que habrá entre estos primeros años, y luego cuando conoce a papá y Voldemort empieza a levantarse…"

Amagó a voltear la página para leer el próximo día, pero antes de empezarlo decidió leer un solo día por noche, lo guardó en su baúl, y con una amplia sonrisa se fue a dormir.

N/A: bueno amigos mios, acá está el cuarto capítulo y mi promesa del diario ya empezó jaja…

No me voy a tardar para el quinto, porque ya los hice esperar un muchísimo…

Los quiero mucho, gracias por leer todo esto ya!

Hmtc.


	8. Capítulo 5

N/A: la verdad me deberían matar, asesinar, lo que quieran, porque tienen mucha razón, y aunque estoy cansada de poner excusas y ustedes de escucharlas esta vez les digo lo que paso: bueno, al final tengo la computadora sana y salva en casa, pero empecé y volví a empezar mil veces este capitulo y nada me salió. Así que lo deje por un BUEN tiempo como verán, pero ahora mi hermana (denle las gracias a ella) me sobornó para que lo siga, así que bueno, acá como ven esta el quinto capítulo, y voy a tratar por ella y por todos los q leen esto (desde ya mil gracias) de escribir más rápido y poner rápido el sexto.

Los quiero mucho, espero q les guste y traten de dejar reviews, aunque sea para retarme por tardarme si quieren jaj.

Pd: perdon si salen mal algunos signos, es que no se porque cuando los paso a esta pagina, la computadora (y no es la mia, sino que me pasa con todas) se los saltea... si alguien sabe como arreglar esto le agradeceria que me mande alguna pista para hacerlo jaja besotes gracias!

hmtc

* * *

¡Harry despierta!- le gritó Ron cansado.- Nunca vi a nadie que durmiera tan profundo como vos.- rió. 

No molestes.- le dijo Harry con sueño. Luego miró alrededor levantándose.- ¿El resto?-

No había ni rastros de Dean, Neville o Seamus.

Bajaron a desayunar temprano parece.- dijo encongiéndose de hombros.- ¡Vamos!- lo apuró.- Muero de hambre.-

Quince minutos más tarde se juntaron con Hermione en el comedor.

Tenemos Transfiguración.- le avisó por arriba de una especie de biblia cuando llegaron.- Y solo les quedan cinco minutos si quieren llegar a tiempo.-

Gracias.- le dijo Harry apurándose a comer sus cereales con leche.

¿Con mucha tarea ya?- le preguntó Ron viendo como metía el libro de Estudios Muggles de su mochila. Un GRAN libro.

Solo leer los primeros diez capítulos.- contestó con indiferencia.

Ron abrió los ojos como platos, e iba a contestarle algo cuando llegó el correo y su voz fue tapada por el matutino aleteo de las aves.

Bueno, vamos.- los apuró Harry mirando su nuevo reloj mientras se paraba.

Creo de verdad que es una crueldad hacer que tengamos clases a la mañana.- Iba comentando Ron en su camino hacia la puerta.- No rendimos ni la mitad de lo que podemos rendir en verdad, porque es muy temprano y tenemos sueño.-

Y llegando a la puerta la abrió y dejó que sus amigos pasen.

Harry estando más cerca, comenzó a caminar, mirando el suelo mientras reía.

¡Au!- se quejó una voz. Era Ginny.

Perdón Gin, no te vi.- se disculpó Harry arrepentido. Se la había chocado al salir.

Su pelirroja cabellera se le había desparramado en la cara al chocarse, y Harry atento pudo apreciar como se la acomodaba, y admirar su belleza. N/A: como verán, tengo una GRAN obsesión por los pelos pelirrojos... me voy a hacer reflejos... espero que no quede mal, imagínense, castaño oscuro con reflejos pelirrojos y lacio... ¿estoy hablando mucho, no?... jaja los dejo con el cuento de nuevo

Esta bien.- se disculpó ella.- No te preocupes.- le sonrió.- ¿A dónde iban tan apurados?-

A Transfiguración.- le contó.- ¿Hoy venís a las pruebas para bateadores y cazadores?-

Sí¿a qué hora es?-

A las cinco.-

Ahí nos vemos entonces¡chau Harry!- se despidió ella siguiendo a una amiga, Nicole, hasta la mesa.

Nicole estaba con Ginny en quinto y en Gryffindor. Eran mejores amigas y confidentes. Muchas veces Luna se les juntaba, pero pasaban más tiempo las dos que cuando eran tres.

Nicole era de sangre pura también, e hija de una numerosa familia, como los Weasley: ocho hermanos, dos perros y unas cuantas lechuzas. Ella era la penúltima. Y si hablamos económicamente no le faltaba ni le sobraba plata. Su papá trabajaba en St. Mungo y era un reconocido médico.

Ella era rubia de ojos celestes muy profundos. En algún sentido parecidos a los de Ginny que en verano se tornaban de ese color. Aunque en invierno era de un gris verdoso acaramelado, levemente oscuro. Sí, también soy una fanática describiendo ojos... es que para mí, los ojos expresan ¡tanto! No hay palabras suficientes para describir unos ojos verdaderamente expresivos... De cualquier manera, tenían un cuerpo sumamente similar, aunque siendo una Weasley, Ginny era un poco más alta.

Entonces ¿en términos de "amigos" con Harry ahora?- le preguntó sonriente.

¡Por suerte!- suspiró Ginny. "Me pregunto si algún día seremos algo más que eso...".

No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento de que sí lo van a ser.- le aseguró su amiga.

¡Basta de leerme el pensamiento, Srta.!- la retó cariñosamente Ginny.- Usa tus poderes para mejores cosas.-

¿Cómo para?-

Decime qué piensa Seamus cuando vos te le acercás.- su amiga se sonrojó al escuchar el nombre del chico que le gustaba.

Bloqueo inconscientemente mi mente al acercarme a él.-

¿Por qué! Sabés lo que daría yo por poder saber lo que piensa Harry cada vez que yo me le acerco, y vos que tenés ese don ni lo usas.-

Es que me pongo nerviosa y me bloqueo y... no sé, es extraño...- dijo cuidadosamente.- ¡Igual! No creas que por pensar bien para mí te voy a decir lo que él piensa de vos querida mía. Una regla para la gente con mi don es nunca revelar secretos a menos que sea necesario.-

¡Pero es caso de vida o muerte!- bromeó Ginny.

Pero no fue más lejos de eso. Nicole era muy sensible con respecto a poder leer los pensamientos de los hombres. Ella sabía que esto se conseguía a través de mucho entrenamiento y práctica y que muy poderosos magos lo dominaban solo. Y eso la asustaba.

Su secreto solo lo sabían dos personas: Albus Dumbledor y Ginny. Los dos descubriéndolo por su propia cuenta, ya que Nicole ni siquiera a sus padres les contó.

Dumbledor la tranquilizaba al respecto y la ayudaba a controlarlo y aprender a manejarlo.

Y Ginny era su apoyo incondicional ante cualquier cosa que se enterara por casualidad o inesperado descontrol, de la que no debería haberse enterado.

Ya eran raras las veces que se le salía de control su poder igual. Ella decidía cuando usarlo, y con él abrir la mente de quién la enfrenta sin que se dé cuenta, y cuando no: cerrando su mente para con el resto.

Y podemos agregar que era verdaderamente útil.

Hola chicas.- las saludó Lucas, otro compañero de Gryffindor y de quinto, y el mejor amigo varón de Ginny.- ¿Cómo durmieron?-

Muy bien¿vos Lu?- lo apodó cariñosamente.- ¿Soñaste con alguna chica en especial?- dijo tosiendo falsamente al final.- ¡Pero como dije eso! Si a vos no te gusta ninguna chica.- mintió.

¡Gin! Sabés que si así fuera serías la primera en saberlo.- le dijo yendo a buscar más café a la mesa de al lado.

Nicole mientras volvía a cerrar su mente le aseguró a su amiga que Lucas había sido totalmente sincero. Y que era todo verdad.

Ginny sonrió. Por un minuto había pensado que él le ocultaba algún secreto.

"¡Ya iba a ver ese!" Se reía mentalmente, mientras imaginaba la chica perfecta para su amigo. "La verdad se merece a alguien especial... Porque él también lo es."

Ginny¿las pruebas son hoy, no?- le preguntó al volver.

Sí¿vos vas a tratar de entrar¡Dale! Serías muy buen bateador. Volás muy bien.-

Era verdad, Lucas volaba desde chiquito. Era muy rápido arriba de la escoba, y sabía mucho de quidditch y algunas buenas tácticas ya que su hermano era jugador profesional.

Sí, voy a intentar.- dijo simplemente.

Estaría bueno que quedes, necesito un buen guardaespaldas allá arriba para que me cuide de las bludgers.-

Lucas rió.

¿Quién más se va a presentar Ginny, sabés?- le preguntó Nicole.

Y así se quedaron hablando.

* * *

Bueno equipo, mi GRAN equipo, este es un día muy especial.- dijo Harry riendo mientras él, Ron y Ginny caminaban hacia el campo de quidditch, donde las pruebas iban a realizarse. 

Espero que haya mucha gente que quiera intentar.-

Que dios no te escuche Ron, no quiero estar toda la tarde acá- dijo Ginny.

Estoy de acuerdo con ella Ron, perdoname.- le dijo Harry.

Pero se ve que dios no quiso.- dijo Ginny de malhumor al girar sobre las gradas y ver la multitud que los esperaba. Harry suspiró agotado. Ron rió.

Bueno, suerte amigo.- le dijo el dándole a Harry una palmada en la espalda y alejándose con Ginny a sentarse junto a Hermione que había ido a observar y Lucas que estaba ahí para probarse.

Harry miró alrededor. Unas treinta personas junto con sus cuatro amigos esperaban que él hable. Sonrió. Su primer trabajo como capitán. Pensó en su primer capitán, Word, y se prometió ser igual de exigente que él, a fin de cuentas, con él había ganado la copa de quidditch. Y luego, un mejor pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, su papá. Su papá que también había sido buscador, y que como él amaba el quidditch. Y se prometió ser eso POR él.

Bueno, hoy vamos a probarlos para los puestos de bateadores o bateadoras y cazadores o cazadoras.- le dijo a las personas frente a él que lo escuchaban atentamente.- Este es mi primer año como capitán, lo que no quiere decir que voy a ser menos exigente. Desde ya los que no están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el equipo, les pido por favor que se levanten, pues no podrán participar.- espero un rato, pero nadie se movió del lugar.- Muy bien. Quiero que se dividan en cazadores y bateadores respectivamente, porque vamos a hacerlo de a turnos.-

Y así empezó la búsqueda.

De a dos cazadores junto con dos bateadores, fueron pasando. Jugaban un poco, Harry los observaba, y luego cambiaban las parejas. Dos horas después todos terminaron de jugar. Ron y Ginny estaban exhaustos, pues, como Harry, habían tenido que jugar todas las veces.

Por favor ¿podrían acercarse?- los llamó Harry un rato después.- Lo hicieron todos muy bien, y hoy a la noche les voy a decir quienes quedaron. Igual muchísimas gracias por venir.- los aplaudió Harry. Estos le devolvieron el aplauso.

Después de despedir a todos, los tres integrantes del equipo deslizaron sus cansadas piernas hasta el cambiador.

¿Sabés más o menos a quienes vas a poner Harry?- le preguntó Ginny mientras entraban.

De bateadores no queda duda de que Colin Creeve y el amigo de Ginny, Lucas, son los mejores. Nunca pensé que tendrían tanta fuerza esos dos. Y coordinar, es impresionante como lo hacen. No perdieron ni una de todas las bludgers que se les acercaron.- dijo contento.- Pero cazadores no sé.-

M, eso estuvo más peleado.- comentó Ron.- ¿Ginny vos qué pensás?-

Para mí, ese chico de cuarto no era nada malo.-

¿Cuál de todos?-

El rubio, que el nombre empezaba con J… ¿cómo era?-

¿Jason?-

Sí, ese.-

Es verdad, Jason se destacó bastante.- comentó Harry, aprobando la opinión de su cazadora.- Y el otro podría ser Mateo, el chico de séptimo. Es muy rápido y sabe muchas tácticas que nos podría enseñar.-

Entonces quedó, Jason, Mateo y Ginny son los cazadores. Lucas y Colin son los bateadores. Tú el buscador Harry, y yo el arquero.-

Soy la única mujer del equipo. Eso es un poco machista.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa pícara. "Lo que darían muchas chicas por estar solas con seis chicos más, de los que cuatro era bastante aclamados" pensó.

Eso demuestra lo malas que son las mujeres en los deportes.- sonrió triunfante Ron.

Si nosotras fuéramos malas en deportes, explicame como en el equipo de Huffelpuf está pasando lo contrario que en este.- le reclamó Ginny. Eventualmente en Huffelpuf, el equipo estaba formado por seis mujeres y un solo varón, en su gloria el pobre chico.

Eh…-

Ves, no podes. Entonces, por favor, no hables de lo que no sabes, muchas gracias.- le dijo, desapareciendo de su vista, al meterse en el baño de damas para ducharse después de dos horas de ejercicio.

Vas a tener que agarrarte Harry, porque mi hermanita no es ninguna tonta.- le palmó el hombro Ron suspirando a Harry.

Harry rió con ganas.

* * *

Esa noche, Harry juntó al nuevo equipo, y decidieron tener entrenamiento todos los martes y jueves a la tarde, y los viernes a la mañana si se podía. 

Cuando todos se fueron, Ron murmuró algo como que debía ir a decirle algo a Hermione y se fue. Dejando a unos muy divertidos Harry y Ginny detrás.

Esos dos nos están ocultando algo¿no te parece?-

Algo que es obvio desde hace bastante ya Gin.- le dijo Harry contento, ella se sonrojó. Ese día había sido perfecto. Había podido juntar a un equipo excelente. Organizarlo de manera perfecta. Y para cerrarlo, se encontraba con Ginny, solo.

Es verdad.- le dijo sentándose cansada en un sillón frente a Harry y cercano al fuego, como era su costumbre.

Harry la observó por un largo rato, mientras ella soñadora miraba el fuego. Sus cachetes coloraditos por el calor que emanaba el fuego a su lado, combinaban con su perfecto color de pelo. Sus ojos, brillaban a la luz, y su sonrisa se extendía en su delicada carita.

¿Pasa algo?- lo hizo reaccionar ella, viendo como por segunda vez se había quedado mirándola. "¿Y a este qué le pasará?"

No, me quedé pensando, nada más.- le dijo sonriendo. Ginny le devolvió el gesto, y se dedico a acariciar al gato de su amiga, que estaba recostado en su falda.

¿Cuándo va a ser la primera reunión de DA?-

No sé, habría que hablar con todos.-

Lo del galeon era buena idea ¿y si intentamos llamarlos a todos con eso?-

Tenemos que encontrar el de Hermione.- pensó Harry.- Le pedimos mañana.-

¿Qué tal si nos juntamos el sábado en Hogsmenade? De cualquier manera es nuestra primer visita allá, así que no habrá problemas yendo.-

Por mí sí, es una buena idea.- le sonrió Harry contento.

Y así se quedaron discutiendo que lugar sería el más apropiado para juntarse el sábado.


	9. Capítulo 6

N/A: bueno señores, señoritas, acá les dejo el sexto capitulo y en bastante poco tiempo para esta epoca de examenes! Y angelita (hermanita mia) la próxima deja el review firmado con tu nombre y no con el mío jaja

P.D.: perdon por los errores de signos, pero no hubo manera de arreglarlo. Igual por suerte se entiende.

hmtc

* * *

Ginny ¿hoy es nuestro primer entrenamiento, no?- le preguntó Collin acercándose.

Sí, es hoy Collin, no te tardes en llegar porque Harry te mata.- le advirtió ella.

¿Podrían ya dejar de hablar de quidditch? Juro que en la última hora no hubo otro tema.- dijo Nicole estresada.

Habían estado toda la clase de Herbología tratando con la misma planta carnívora; tratando de calmarla para poder extraerle parte de una de sus diez raíces, que crecía en forma ondulada (para el contrario de las otras), y servía para ciertas reacciones alérgicas por comidas.

La primera le había mordido el dedo a Nicole antes de que pudiera inyectarle el calmante. Por lo que la había hecho sangrar bastante. La segunda había tratado de empujar a Ginny, pero al no tener esa fuerza, le raspó el cachete izquierdo. Así que al llegar a la tercera, tuvieron un nuevo plan…

¡Luqui!...- lo llamó un rato más tarde Nicole.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó desde donde estaba trabajando con su amigo, Pablo.

¿Podrían ayudarnos un segundo?...- preguntó Ginny cariñosamente, peligrosamente cariñosa…

Sí, esperen un poco.- dijo Lucas.

¿No podés hacerlo sola Weasley¿O es que tus guantes de segunda mano te lo impiden?- preguntó Carla, otra compañera de Gryffindor, sonriendo.

Mis guantes no son de segunda mano Carla, y puedo hacerlo sola, pero a diferencia de vos tengo un amigo que me va a ayudar de cualquier manera.- le contestó.- Ah, y esa bincha de flores que tenés puesta, es horrible.- agregó.

Nicole estalló en carcajadas y Carla indignada se dio vuelta a susurrarle algo a sus dos amigas; también de Gryffindor; que Ginny asumió, no debía de ser justamente un cumplido.

Carla y sus amigas. Victoria y Ginette, le habían hecho la vida imposible a ella desde el minuto que posó su primer pie en Hogwarts. Y Ginny ya no se pensaba dejar estar más. Los primero dos años de colegio ellas tres la habían pisado en todo. Pero en su tercer año, cuando se hizo amiga de Nicole y Lucas, él le enseñó a defenderse, y ella a no escuchar lo que esas tres le decía, porque ella valía mucho más que eso seguro.

¿Qué pasó?- les preguntó Lucas llegando conPablo atrás.

Nada, Carla otra vez- le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa triunfante en la cara.

Es tan idiota.-

Nunca va a cambiar.- agregó Pablo.

Pabloera el mejor amigo de Lucas. También en Gryffindor. Se llevaba muy bien con las chicas y pasaban bastante tiempo juntos como para saber todo lo que le pasaba al otro y todos los cuentos sobre Carla también.

Bueno ¿en qué las ayudamos?-

Quiero que vos te pares acá Pablito, y vos Luqui acá.- les dijo Nicole acomodándolos.

¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Pablo mirando alrededor con ganas de encontrar alguna clave.

Me van a perdonar por esto.- le dijo de antemano Ginny.- ¡Petrificalus!- gritó su más poderoso petrificador, dejando a los chicos como estatuas al no poder reaccionar antes.

Servirán de señuelos.- les contó Nicole.- Para evitar que sus delicadas amigas…-

Quiere decir, nosotras.- agregó Ginny.

Se lastimen.- terminó Nicole sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

No se preocupen.- agregó Ginny,- yo los cubro.- y colocándose atrás de ellos les asigno un escudo protector.- Ahí está. Espero que sirva.-

Lo que daría por ver sus caras.- dijo Nicole divertida. Ginny rió.- Bueno¿a la cuenta de tres Gin?-

Bueno… uno… dos… ¡tres!-

Nicole se acercó lentamente a la planta, que ya roncaba en su séptimo sueño. Cuidadosamente le aplicó la inyección y se apartó rápido. La planta, como las veces anteriores, chilló y empezó a morder para todos lados con sus dos cabezas.

Pero como pensado, a los primeros que vio fue a los dos chicos, y sin dudarlo se abalanzó sobre ellos.

"Nicole tiene razón, lo que daría por ver sus caras de terror justo ahora" pensó divertida Ginny, mientras veía como con éxito funcionaban sus escudos, manteniendo a la horrible criatura a una considerable distancia.

Un minuto después más o menos, la planta se empezó a calmar, mientras el remedio hacía notar su acción.

Ginny cortó la raíz necesaria. Ya para eso toda la clase los miraba entre risas y reproches de las chicas más miedosas. Luego liberó a los dos petrificados.

Gracias por contribuir.- les dijo Nicole.

Preparence, porque esto es guerra.- dijo Lucas sacando la varita, pero Nicole fue más rápida que él y lo volvió a petrificar.

Ginny se volvió contra Pablo, que ante esto retrocedió, pero al darse cuenta, se enderezó a su máxima altura.

"Ouch", pensó Ginny observándolo. Claramente influía miedo, al sacarle una cabeza de alto. "¡Y yo que pensaba que era alta!" rió para sus adentros, auto- tranquilizándose.

Ni lo intentes porque terminás como tu amigo.- le advirtió apuntando con su mano libre a Lucas, todavía vigilado por Nicole.

¿Ah si?-

Ginny lo miró extrañada. "Este se trae algo entre manos".

¿Qué estás pensando White? Porque lo que sea no te va a servir.- lo llamó por su apellido. Él sonrió. Una sonrisa que a pesar de el de por si ser lindo, a Ginny no le gustó nada.

Nicole se acercó a su amiga, para respaldarla. La varita en alto.

¡Qué está pasando acá!- tronó una voz por detrás de las chicas, haciendo saltar a Ginny y resoplar a su amiga. Lucas ya estaba petrificado, y Pablo se quedó de hielo al verla.

Profesora, yo le puedo explicar lo que pasó.- se ofreció Carla.

Usted se queda callada Srta.- le dijo Sprout en una voz que no permitía réplicas.

Quiero saber que pasa acá ¡YA!-

¿Está pasando algo? Yo no sé nada.- dijo Nicole poniendo cara de obvio. Nadie sabía el por qué, pero siempre había odiado a Sprout, o "esa vieja petisa cornuda", como la llamaba frecuentemente.

No me trate de tonta Srta. ... - le susurró de tal manera que, sin importar su altura, a cualquiera le hubiera puesto los pelos de punta.- Ahora, ustedes cuatro, a mi escritorio, YA.-

Ginny desencantó a Lucas, quien no pudo soportar reírse ante los susurros incesables de Nicole.

"- ¡Esa vieja bruja¡Quién se cree que es! Además sí la voy a tratar de tonta, porque no es que yo solo lo crea así, sino que ES así.-" Y así siguió nombrando los incontables defectos mientras caminaban por los desiertos pasillos en hora de clase, hasta llegar al escritorio de "esa vieja bruja".

¿Tendremos que esperar acá?- le preguntó Ginny a Lucas.

Supongo...- se encongió él de hombros. Habían antes sido llamados a los escritorios de McGonagall, el ex escritorio del supuesto Ojoloco Moody, al de Snape (como de costumbre), y hasta al de Dumbledor. Pero nunca al de Sprout.

Luquitas abrió la puerta y los dejó entrar, pasando él último.

Era una habitación cuadrada, con muchas cosas amontonadas, que variaban dependiendo de dónde se encontraban. Esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación habían distintos floreros, con las más exóticas flores que Ginny jamás había visto. Sobre el escritorio, pilas sobre pilas de papeles. Y sobre un pequeño perchero capas de todos los colores, para todos los días y para cada estación del año.

Pablo se aproximó al escritorio sepultado de papeles y para el sobresalto de los cuatro amigos, cuatro sillas aparecieron del fino aire, colmado de inciensos de distintos olores que complementaban las exóticas flores.

Estuvieron no más de diez minutos ahí sentados hasta que llegó Sprout.

Veo que ya se acomodaron.- dijo, y acercándose ella también apareció otra silla, aunque un poco más alta que la de los chicos, y se sentó enfrentándolos tras la gran montaña blanca.

Los chicos la miraron, expectantes. Ella también lo hizo. Y por un rato nadie habló.

Creo que por ser la primera vez no recibirán castigo, pero les advierto, llega a pasar algo así otra vez en mi clase o fuera de mis clases también, y no tendré tanta piedad.-

¿Eso es todo¿Nos podemos ir?- preguntó Pablito contento.

De hecho, no.- los cuatro se adentraron en sus sillas, de las que ya se habían levantado, sus caras nerviosas.- Hicieron un muy buen trabajo allá abajo. Y esas raíces con Popi las estamos necesitando para hacer diversos remedios y pociones. Así que como manera de perdonarlos, el lunes a la tarde, los quiero acá para terminar con el resto de las plantas.-

Era increible. Eso sí que era intolerable.

¿Sí o sí?- preguntó Nicole con ganas de matarla.

Sí. Pero si lo hacen, le daré a Gryffindor 50 puntos.-

Los chicos lo pensaron un rato.

Bueno, es un buen trato.- dijo Lucas al final.

Entonces el lunes a las 6 acá en mi despacho otra vez.- les dijo, y con un movimiento de su varita, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, invitándolos a salir.

Sin dudarlo los cuatro amigos salieron de ella, y hablando divertidos de lo que acababa de pasar, y de la manera en que Sprout había callado a Carla, entre los múltiples insultos que todavía le quedaban por lanzar a Nicole, caminaron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pasaron el retrato y se sentaron enfrente del fuego en un sillón. De repente Lucas saltó asustado.

¡Ginny teníamos entrenamiento hoy!-

Y siete minutos después, los dos quinceañeros, desprolijamente y con los cachetes coloraditos de tanto correr llegaron ante un señudo Harry.

¡Perdón!- murmuró Ginny tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.- Es que Sprout nos dejó esperándola en su despacho.-

Harry no cambió la expresión.

Enserio amigo, perdón.- intervino Lucas.

Harry lo miró retenidamente y luego rió.

Se deberían mirar ante un espejo.- les dijo divertido.- ¡Sus caras de susto al verme! Esto de ser capitán esta gustándome cada vez más.-

Ginny rodó los ojos, aunque sonriendo.

Bueno Lucas andá a calentar con el resto del equipo, Ginny ¿me das un minuto?- le pidió.

Ella asintió.

Lucas por su lado montó en su escoba para unirse con el equipo, pero sin antes poder resistir guiñiarle el ojo a su mejor amiga a las espaldas de Harry antes.

Arreglamos que la E.D. se junte mañana a la tarde, a las cinco.- le contó mientras caminaban un poco viendo volar al resto del equipo.

Excelente¿no?- le preguntó contenta.

Sí... - contestó distraído mirándola.

"¡Uy dios!" pensó exasperada. "¿A este qué le pasa ahora que se queda mirándome?..." Era la tercera vez que le pasaba y la verdad la estaba empezando a incomodar.

¿Pasa algo Harry?-

Eh... No, no, nada... es solo que me preguntaba si... - luchó por sacar las palabras, pero solo desaparecían de su boca antes de poder pronunciarlas.

¡Harry!- le gritó Collin paranoico acercándose.- ¡Harry, una bludger le pegó a Ron y no para de sangrar!-

Mirándola una vez más antes de salir corriendo a ayudar a su amigo, la dejó todavía más confundida. Pero no había tiempo para pensar. Y salió ella atrás de él, corriendo también a ayudar a su hermano.

No estuvo tan mal para ser tu primer entrenamiento como capitán.- rió Ginny mientras salían de la enfermería una hora después de haber llevado a Ron, que se había tenído que quedar por la noche.

No Harry, podría haber sido peor.- estuvo de acuerdo Lucas. El resto del equipo se había ido antes. Solo ellos tres se quedaron antes de que Popi los echara.

Sí es verdad.- dijo él entre desanimado y satisfecho.

La próxima vez va a ser mejor, vas a ver.- lo animó Ginny. Él, sin darse cuenta le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas, haciéndola sonrojarse. Y esto a Lucas no se le pasó.

Solo espero que no me pase lo mismo con la E.D. mañana.- agregó.

Lucas se había unido a la E.D. ese año, como también lo había hecho Nicole, de mal talante porque Ginny no les había contado antes, sin estar muy segura de si hubieran querido o no. Sus papás eran totalmente dedicados al ministerio, y no estaba muy segura de sí iban a aprobar esto.

Lógicamente los dos chicos se enojaron con ella al principio, asegurando que siempre iban a haberla apoyado. Pero después con el tiempo entendieron el por qué lo hizo, pero le pidieron que nunca más vuelva a hacer algo así.

No creo.- dijo Lucas.- Tal vez un ojo más o un ojo menos, pero nada muy serio.- dijo irónicamente, por lo que los otros dos se riéron.

Y así, hablando animadamente llegaron a la sala común.

Harry se fue con Hermione que lo llamaba para preguntarle como estaba Ron. Y Ginny se quedó sola con su amiguito.

Entonces¿me contás qué está pasando entre vos y Harry, Gin?- le preguntó sentándose frente a ella.

Ginny rió.

Con mucha suerte algún día va a pasar algo.- le dijo triste.

Pero ¿entonces te gusta otra vez?-

Sí, me parece que sí.- suspiró ella.- Esto no es nada bueno Luqui...- y con esto le empezó a contar todo lo que sentía.- Que me empiece a gustar denuevo quiere decir que voy a sufrir denuevo ver como él anda coqueteando con esa idiota de Cho Chang, y eso me hace mal. Aparte, el día que Harry Potter se fije en mí, con todas las chicas que ya hoy siguen su club de fans sin que él lo sepa, más que soy la "hermanita más chica de su mejor amigo", y peor, me debe de ver como una chica delicada que hay que cuidar por si le pasa algo.-

No digas eso Gin, porque sabes que primero: él sabe que sos MUY capás y que sos una bruja muy poderosa. Segundo: no sé si vos tampoco te das cuenta, pero por poco que vos también tenes un club de fans. Y cualquier chico daría cualquier cosa por estar con vos. Harry no sabe lo que se pierde si te deja pasar de nuevo. Y además, no estaría tan seguro de que no se fija en vos Gin, no estaría tan seguro... – volvió a repetir.

Ginny lo miró con la misma cara de tristeza que el no pudo resistir, y la abrazó, acariciándole el pelo como hacía cada vez que ella se sentía mal por algo.

Eso era una de las cosas que a Ginny le encantaban de ese chico, su manera de ser, su instinto sobre protector, y lo cariñoso que podía llegar a ser sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Siempre, sin excepción, estaba ahí con ella cuando lo necesitaba. Era de verdad, una de esas personas únicas, y amigos inolvidables.

Yo sé lo que te digo Gin, vas a ver que está vez Harry no va a ser tan tonto.- le susurró.

Gracias Luqui... – dijo ella sintiéndose mejor.

¿Ahora, por qué no jugamos a algo para distraernos un poco del tema?- le ofreció- ¿Ajedrez?-

Y con esto los dos se hundieron en un complicado juego de ajedrez. En el que Ginny defendió su apellido, ganando como siempre.


	10. Capítulo 7

N/A: bueno Srs./ Srtas. Aca los dejo con el 7mo capitulo ya viene en camino el 8vo, no me voy a tardar tanto de aca en adelante (porque vienen las vacaciones!), pero mejor no prometo nada porque esas cosas me dan mala suerte: cuando prometo cumplir siempre sale algun problema y cuando no, nunca tengo problemas… Pero bueno, disfruten! Y pongan reviews!

Ah y va para mi hermanita que cumplió años hace poco!

CAPÍTULO 7

- ¿Vamos?- les preguntó Luna a los cuatro amigos que perezosamente tomaban en desayuno.

- Es temprano y hace frío afuera.- se excusó Luqui. Pablo asintió compartiendo la opinión.

- Sí Lu, esperemos un ratito más.- le pidió Ginny apodándola cariñosamente.

- Bueno, pero nos vamos a quedar sin ninguna mesa para sentarnos.-

- Acabamos de desayunar, podemos tomar algo más tarde.- dijo Nicole tapándose la boca para bostezar.

Luna les había puesto despertadores a todos para así irse temprano a Hogsamenade. Y había logrado despertar a todos menos a Hermione, Harry, Ron y Neville por lo visto, porque no aparecían.

- ¡Uy basta! Me cansé de esperarlos.- dijo harta.- Los voy a buscar. Quédense acá.-

- No te preocupes que de acá no nos movemos.- dijo Pablito reprimiendo un largo bostezo también. (N/ A: me olvidé de decirlo lo vez pasada, pero Pablito también había entrado en la ED).

- Esa mujer sí que está loca.- comentó Luqui, para después ligarse un buen reto de Ginny.

Diez minutos después Ginny se arrepintió de haberlo hecho al ver a su amiga llegando a la mesa rebotando de alegría.

- ¡Va a haber un baile en dos semanas! Baile de bienvenida.- gritó emocionada. Atrás de ella llegaron los otros cuatro que faltaban, agotados aparentemente también.

- ¿Un baile?- preguntó Nicole contenta.

- Sí.- dijo Luna tomando asiento.

- ¡Qué bueno¿No crees Gin?-

- Mjj…- murmuró ella pensativa. Luqui la miró preocupado conociéndola demasiado bien como para saber que era.

- ¿Pasa algo Gin?- preguntó Nicole sin darse cuenta.

- No, no…-

- Bueno¿vamos yendo?- preguntó Luqui para alivio de su amiga que lo apremió con la mirada.

- ¡Pero si apenas me serví jugo!- se quejó Ron.

- No importa, comes allá.- le dijo Hermione sacándolo de ahí. No era ninguna tonta ella tampoco y también como Luqui se había dado cuenta. Los demás la siguieron.

Ya afuera Luqui y Ginny iban caminando.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él cuidadosamente.

- Sí, gracias Luqui.-

Atrás de ellos iban dos emocionadas chicas mareando a Harry, Neville y Pablito.

- Creo que les gustó la idea.- sonrió él mirándolas. Ginny rió.

- La verdad que sí.-

- ¡Ayuda!- exclamó Harry alcanzándolos. Los dos amigos rieron con ganas.- Me estaban volviendo loco.-

- Es que hace mucho que no hay un baile.- sentenció Ginny alegrándose con la idea.

- Sí, es verdad.-

- ¡Luqui!- lo llamó Nicole desde atrás.- ¿Podés venir un minuto?-

- Suerte amigo.- le dijo francamente Harry mientras le palmaba el hombro.- La vas a necesitar.-

Luqui suspiró mientras Ginny reía y fue a ver que necesitaba su amiga.

- Y Gin¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Harry

- Cansada¿vos?- sonrió esta. Era la pura verdad.

- Algo también. Sabés… ese color de verdad te queda bien, te destaca los ojos.- le dijo sin ningún problema.

El verde siempre la había favorecido. ¡Pero ahora no se lo volvía a sacar!

- Gracias.- le dijo rebalsante de alegría.- ¡Ah¿Qué me querías decir el jueves a la tarde? Que no pudimos terminar de hablar y me olvidé de preguntarte después.- se acordó.

- Ah, no importa, nada interesante.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Odio quedarme con la intriga Harry Potter, y te lo voy a terminar sacando algun día, vas a ver.-

- Es que enserio no importa. Cambiemos de tema, contame algo.- le preguntó.

Ginny viendo que no se lo iba a contar, cambió de tema como le pidió.

- ¿Alguna idea de a quién vas a llevar al baile?- le preguntó más por intriga que por esperanza.

- Ni, ni la más remota.-

- Pero alguien siempre hay.- le insistió ella.

- ¿Somos curiosos o solo alucino?- preguntó con un dejo de sarcasmo entre su sonrisa.

- Nah… alucinaciones…- rió ella devolviéndole el gesto.

- Mirá a Ron y mi hermanita- los señaló él dándose cuenta. Iban un poco más adelante que ellos, hablando muy contentos.

- ¿Para vos alguna ves se van a juntar?-

- Va a costar, porque es uno más terco que el otro. Pero lo voy a lograr, cueste lo que cueste. Quiero sobrinitos de esos dos. Pelirrojos e inteligentes.- rió.

- Contame para eso. Tenemos que idear algo, porque yo también quiero ser tía de esos chicos.-

Los dos rieron un rato, y un largo silencio siguió esto.

- Debe ser lindo ser Hermione…- pensó en voz alta Ginny, melancólica.- tener a alguien que te quiera de la manera que mi hermano la quiere…-

- Vos tenés mucha gente que te quiere así Gin.- le dijo notando el dejo de tristeza en su voz.- Y empezando por mí.- y firmemente pasó su mano por su cuello.

- No es lo mismo Harry.- le dijo apartándose.

- ¿Por qué no?-

Ginny no sabía qué hacer. "Deben ser las hormonas" pensó, porque sus ganas de llorar eran inmensas. Y a la vez: "¿qué tiene Harry¿Basura en su cerebro¿no puede ver que lo que tenemos nosotros es solo amistad? Sí, solo amistad, y no ese amor…"

Las hormonas le ganaron. Y una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla.

- No lo vas a entender Harry, olvidate.- le dijo al shockeado chico, por su comportamiento.

- Ginny yo... -

- No, no me digas nada, es que me siento medio mal, debe ser eso, perdoname.- se excusó secándose la lágrima.

- No me mientas ¿qué pasa¿Por qué el cambio de estado¿Dije algo?-

- ¡No! No sos vos, soy yo, es enserio, está bien, dejá.- mintió.

- No Ginny, evidentemente que no estás bien.- las nubes en el cielo acompañaban el humor de la conversación mientras pesadas gotas empezaban a caer.- ¡Lo que faltaba!- dijo Harry, y sacándose la capa la puso por sobre sus dos cabezas, acercándola a ella con su brazo para cubrirla del todo.- Vení, te vas a mojar Gin.- le dijo, y por un instante sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar.

- Gracias.- murmuró ella.

- Está bien, ahora ¿qué pasa? Vamos, podés confiar en mí. Y además me pone mal verte así.-

- Es que no creo que entiendas Harry.- le dijo enrrollándose. La lluvia caía ya con tanta fuerza que no podían llegar a ver a Hermione y Ron que iban delante de ellos.

- Será mejor que busquemos refugio.- opinó él, y agarrándole la mano la llevó hasta una tienda de café que había entrando a Hogsmenade. A los demás los habían perdido definitivamente.

Apenas entraron, la calefacción mágica del lugar los envolvió, secándolos al instante. Harry le soltó la mano y quitó la capa que colgó en un perchero.

- Quedémonos acá un rato hasta que la lluvia pare.- le dijo y adelantándose tomó asiento.

Ginny lo siguió, sintiendo como dentro suyo un debate interno entre lógica, prevención, honestidad y sentimientos era llevado a cabo.

Una cálida mano sobre la suya la hizo volver a la realidad. Y sonriendo tristemente decidió que por ahora por lo menos se lo quedaría para ella misma.

- Gin, enserio, no me gusta verte mal.-

- Ya estoy mejor Harry.- mintió con una sonrisa que no convencía ni a un ciego.

- Si vos decís... - dijo tratando de no insistirle. Pero algo fue más fuerte que él.- ¿Es por alguien¿Alguien te hizo algo? Por que mirá que lo mato.- dijo tan seguro que Ginny no pudo evitar una verdadera sonrisa.

- M, se podría decir.-

- ¿Qué te hizo¿Se puede contar?-

- Haber... cómo te lo explico... – se preguntó en voz alta.- Digamos que está esta persona que no puede ver algo que me pasa, y me pone mal... pero no es de importancia.-

- Todo lo que se refiere a vos por lo menos a mí me es de importancia Gin.-

Esta respuesta la tomó desprevenida, y se sorprendió por la sinceridad con que la dijo. "... Y tan seguro..." pensó.

- Eh... –

- No tenés que decir nada, solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas un hombro, mano, o cualquier cosa, ya sabés donde encontrarme.- Ginny sonrió.- Cualquier cosa con tal de no verte triste.-

- Gracias Harry.- le dijo tan llena de cariño que Harry sintió que estallaba de alegría.

- Mirá Gin, ya dejó de llover¿salimos?-

- Dale, porque Hermione ya se debe de estar haciendo toda la novela de qué nos pasó.- rió.

Cinco minutos después los vieron viendo los nuevos caramelos en una tienda.

- ¡Gin! Vení, mirá esto.- le gritó Lucas en carcajadas.

Ginny curiosa se le acercó.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¿Esto hace que te acuerdes de algo?- le preguntó.

Ella al verlo, empezó a reir también.

¡Cuánto le debía a esa barra de chicle en realidad!

- ¿Todo empezó con una de estas, no?—le preguntó contento cruzándole el brazo por el cuello.- Parece que fue hace años...-

- Es que fue hace años... – agregó Ginny. Lucas rodó los ojos, y ella rió otra vez.

Desde la otra punta del local, Harry los vio reír, y con una puntada en la panza como él le cruzaba el brazo por el cuello.

- ¿Sabes amigo? Cuando Hermione te dijo que mejor hagas algo con mi hermana, creo que aclaró la parte de que sea "rápido" ¿o me equivoco?- le preguntó Ron acercándose con las manos en el bolsillo.

Harry rió, pero sin sacarle los ojos a "su" Ginny y el mejor amigo.

- No te preocupes, Lucas es como un séptimos hermano para Ginny. Y para la familia es como otro hermano más, igual que vos. Así que despreocupate, que entre esos dos hay solo amistad.-

- Pero si no haces algo rápido Harry, yo te recomendaría que sí te empieces a preocupar. Pero por tu propio pellejo.-

- Para eso contame Lula.- la apodó Ron también.

Harry los miró, contento ya. Tenía muy buenos amigos, y como ellos él también sabía que tenía que hacer, y no veía el sentido de atrasarlo más.

Sin dejar de sonreír se acercó a la pelirroja.

- Gin¿me darías un minuto?-

- Claro.- dijo ella mucho más contenta también. Luquitas le estrujó el hombro y fue a unirse con Nicole que como el resto miraba la escena con muy mala disimulación.

- ¿Tenés ganas de ir a caminar?-

- Dale. Porque no sé vos, pero siento que todos están mirándonos.-

- ¡Por qué será!- sentenció Harry sarcásticamente y rodando los ojos en dirección a sus amigos, y de una manera que a ella le pareció encantadora.

Afuera el frío viento los hizo temblar.

Harry sin dudarlo le puso la capa en los hombros a ella, que se lo agradeció.

- Gin te quería preguntar algo sobre el baile.-

"Nunca me va a parar de sorprender que lindo que suena que me diga 'Gin'... Soy tan tonta a veces." - Dale¿pero puede ser adentro de algún lugar? Porque me hago hielito acá afuera.- - Bueno, vamos, entremos acá.- le dijo al pasar por la misma cafetería de antes. Ginny lo siguió, volvieron a sentarse en la misma mesa y pidieron dos bebidas. - ¿Bueno, cuál es la pregunta?- dijo sacándose los guantes. - Es que... – - ¡Ah, no! Espera. Yo quiero adivinar.- le dijo.- Ya pensaste con quién ir y me querés preguntar si me parece bien. ¡O no¡Ya sé! Necesitas un consejo de cómo preguntarle. ¡O quizás un consejo con el traje! Ah no, ya tenés traje.- - Gin... – - ¡No¡Espera! Necesitás clases de baile¡sí! Es eso.- sonrió triunfante. - Bueno, sé que no bailo bien, pero ¿soy tan malo como para necesitar clases?- rió. - ¡No! Yo no quize decir que... – - No importa Gin... Lo que te quería preguntar era si querías ir conmigo al... bueno, al baile.- La cara de la chica pasó por todos los colores habidos y por haber. Y no pudo contar con certeza la cantidad de tiempo que tartamudeó antes de contestarle lo obvio. ¡Era increible! - Claro.- le dijo percatándose por primera vez de lo desarreglada que se encontraba para ese minuto... el minuto que había esperado tan ansiosamente durante cuatro años enteros. - Buenísimo.- - Chicos, sus bebidas.- les dijo una camanera del lugar entregándoles unos vasos. ¡Era increíble¡Increíble! Después de cuatro años al fin iba a salir con Harry. "Nicole sabía esto!" Pensó de golpe. "Esa chica va a morir. Y Lula y Hermione no se quedan atrás". Desde el otro lado de la mesa Harry suspiró contento. "... me dijo que sí..." "Tengo que comprarme un vestido urgente" pensó Ginny. "Hermione tenía razón, a Ginny no la puedo perder. Vale la pena de verdad. ¿Qué hacía con Cho antes?" 

- ¿Harry terminaste?-

- Mjjm.- murmuró este bebiendo la última parte de su cerveza de manteca.- ¿Querés ir volviendo?-

- Dale, que se está haciendo la hora de almorzar y Ron nos mata si tiene que esperar.-

Harry rió. Era verdad.

N/A: Srs! Srtas.! Espero les haya gustado, próximamente el siguiente. Que ya tengo escrito y solo falta pasarlo.

Lo corté acá porque sino se hacía muy largo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews! En el próximo los contesto así que sigan poniendo! (jeje)

Besotes y mil gracias por leer!

Hmtc.


End file.
